The Founders
by The Sarcastic Unicorn
Summary: The Founders have survived hidden in Hogwarts under stasis potions for hundreds of years, but what will happen when they are discovered in the heat of the war. There WILL be SLASH in this- you have been warned.
1. Prologue

Moon Banana Cat- sorry I've been out of it all for so long, you guys probably hate me at the moment, but on the bright side I have new fodder for you! I've taken a break from Funhouse but will be continuing as soon as the muse gets it's butt back into gear. This is going to be an odd little fic. and the first proper chapter will be up later today.

Please review so I know whether to continue with this or not.

Disclaimer: The site is called **** therefore I clearly don't own anything here otherwise you would all be picking this up out of WHSmith.

* * *

**Prologue**

The winds whipped around the castle, The Founders stood together in the tower watching over the scene unfolding below them on the grounds of their once prosperous establishment. Rowena buried her head in Godric's shoulder and the massive bear of a man wrapped his arms protectively round his wife's shoulders, his golden hair hiding her face. Helga wrung her hands and a tear rolled down her freckled cheeks, they had done all they could, the children had all returned to the safety of their homes and the families had gone into hiding. Hogwarts was under siege. A horde of muggles encouraged by Dark wizards had taken to their torches to try and rid themselves of the 'Evil' or the 'Devil's people', the accusations differed depending on those who whispered them into the ears of the drunk and sleeping. The Dark wizards' magic pulled and ripped at the very foundations of the school, they had found out early in war that they could use those that The Founders were trying to protect to be their downfall.

The fire flickered and went out.

"They've breached the doors…" whispered Salazar, slumping against the wall. The four exchanged looks of despair.

"Then there's only one thing we can do." Gryffindor slipped from Rowena and picked up one of the four dainty vials from the stand on the desk. The tiny pearlesque bottle, threw rainbows and shapes across the wall, lit by the rain stained window.

"Godric! We can't! It was never tested, I…" Salazar jumped from the wall in horror.

"It's our last chance, even if it doesn't work, it's all we have…" Three of the founders watched on in shock as petite Hufflepuff cradled her vial between her tiny hands, she smiled up at her friends sadly, "Bottoms up, eh?" . Ravenclaw set her shoulders and collected her vial. Gryffindor turned to the dark haired wizard sorrowfully, he knew this was the very last thing his friend wanted to do, it was the least likely to work, it was dangerous and untested, it could be the death of them. Slytherin smirked ruefully

"Bottoms up Helga?" He collected his vial and curled his hands round it's slender form. They turned and left the room.

Helga ran down the corridor, she hoped her friends made it, they had further to travel than her, if they didn't then she hoped that poor Salazar's potion didn't work. Slipping into an alcove she watched as the wall slid away allowing her just enough room to squeeze inside.

Ravenclaw hitched up her skirts allowing herself more freedom to run after her love, he grabbed her arm and spun her round a corner, the rock behind her shattering with the force of the spell hitting where her head had been mere seconds ago. They raced up the staircase and dashed into the library, Godric stomped on the floor three times after they reached the furthermost corner of the restricted section, and sighed in relief as the trap door appeared below his feet, lifting the door he waited for his wife to slip in before jumping down after her and pulling the top down after him. The floor and the opening merged perfectly above them.

"Godric, they were on the 4th floor, Sal, you don't think…"

The golden haired man pulled the stoppers from the two vials and drank his, handing the other one over then kissing his wife.

Slytherin pressed his back tight into the alcove in the dungeons, he only had to cross the corridor and then he was almost there, but a score of muggles with torches were walking right towards him. He took a shaky breath, and tried to work out his chances with his usually calm and logical mind, they weren't good. The men were getting closer. He took one final breath and clenched his fists hard, but not so hard as the damage the precious bottle contained in his right hand. Then he ran. He ran and turned, ran and turned another corner. All he could feel was the burning in his muscles and his lungs. All he could hear was their cries and pounding feet behind him.

He ran and turned, then turned yet again and ran. One more turn, just let me make the last turn, please. Making the final alter in his course as the corridor folded back in on itself , he pulled the stopper out the glass and threw the contents down his throat, still running. His hands smacked up against the dead end and he left his heart trying to escape from his chest. He felt their presence before he heard their calls behind them getting closer. It was done. He stood very still, his ebony hair falling across his face in a veil. He heard the incantation being formed behind him, he felt his world spin. And in the darkness which he now found himself surrounded , he felt the heat of the spell hitting the wall where he had been only moment before. Then the stasis potion pulled the very first Slytherin into it's soothing arms.


	2. Chapter 1

Beta Note: Hi it's QuietLion beta-ing, I love working with my good friend Moon Banana Cat and had you guys seen this chapter as it came to me, you would love me too :D Can't wait for the next chapter, see you guys then!

Author Note: oh she will slag my writing- but I had to edit her beta note, so that's one point to me! HA ha! Please continue to read and review guys- it means so much when you do and stops me from going stir crazy! If there's anything you'd like to see in the fic bum it in with your review and I'll see what I can do! Hey that rhymed!

**Chapter 1**

The gentle, warming, late May sun shone through the windows of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was hard for those sitting in the Great Hall, with the sun beating down on the backs of their necks and warming them to their toes after a long hard winter, to remember that they were sitting at a war council. The school had been closed to students since the end of January and now the only young wizards left under graduation age where Harry Potter and his closest friends. This was something that not all the older witches and wizards agreed on, but the Headmaster in all his twinkling eyed wisdom said that it must be so.

Currently the point of discussion was the fluctuations of magic that were being experienced. Recently the power surges had become so strong that a number of Order members had ended up with Poppy Pomfrey in the hospital wing. It remained to be seen whether these power flashes were friend of foe.

"Surely the best course of action would be to locate where these surges of magic are coming from." Remus Lupin suggested folding his arms across his chest and leaning back in his chair.

"But what if whatever it is is dangerous? Shouldn't we research the possibilities first so that we are better equipped to deal with whatever it is when we find it?" Hermione piped in.

" I say it's obviously Death Eaters trying to break past our wards and we should get out of here while we still can and leave the traitors nailed to the entrance doors!" Moody growled out looking pointedly at Snape with both his normal and magical eye. The Professor sighed heavily and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Dumbledore steepled his fingers and coughed loudly to gain order. Molly Weasley turned to her husband and started discussing it with him. Remus gestured wildly at the Potions Master and they began formulating possible theories and areas to investigate closer. Bill and Charlie Weasley joined the two older men's conversation shortly afterwards. Alistor Moody grumbled about sharing information with treacherous lying spies while Hermione and Minerva McGonagall conversed over the most liking causes of the issue and where they thought would be best to start looking for the answers. The aged Headmaster frowned slightly before clearing his throat again, to no avail, finally resorting to making the table flash different neon colours to try and attract the attentions of his fellow Order members.

There was silence and everyone turned back to the head of the table.

" I suggest that we break up into teams," The old wizard began, " One large research team, and four small search teams." He looked over those before him, still silence, that meant no objections, so far so good, " Minerva and Hermione, if you would head off the research troupe in the Library," still no complaints " And finally if you, Remus, would lead a group as well as Alistor, Arthur and Severus." Alistor and Harry's faces soured at this but for different reasons, Alistor would have to learn to trust his judgement and Harry would have to realise it wasn't an insult when he let the boy rest out of the lime light for a while.

"Well if all that is in order I suggest we all sojourn again in the Library shortly after three this afternoon so we can swap notes, yes?" And with that Albus heaved himself to his feet and made his way towards his office to see if he had any books that would be of use and to relax with a sherbet lemon.

The table broke out into chatter after he left with people arranging themselves into groups, discussing strategies and theories about what to do, and the best method in which to do it.

Harry broke off into a search party group with Remus, Sirius and Ron. While he had begun to respect his old potion's professor more after he found out how much the man had done and risked for the Light Side, he still highly doubted that anyone would be jumping over each other to get into the dark haired man's group. So he was highly surprised when he saw the man joined by the two hyper Weasley twins and a decidedly shy looking Neville. He could see why the danger mongering red heads had joined the group, but the quiet Gryffindor was a mystery to him.

The rest of the number split up and exited the Great Hall spreading out to complete their separate missions.

" So where have people been found after having run ins with this magic stuff" Arthur Weasley asked his two eldest sons and surprisingly Draco Malfoy. The boy had recently attached himself to the second Weasley son's arm and was holding on like a pit bull- not that the dragon tamer seemed to be adverse to the whole situation. He received three shrugs in reply, great, he may have landed a team with good credentials, a curse breaker, a dragon tamer and a young man who had grown up surrounded by all sorts of dark magic, but they were all completely clueless.

Not too far away something powerful shifted gently in it's sleep and a surge of rich honey thick magic surged out through a seemingly empty corridor.

Alistor Moody spun on his heel and hobbled off in the direction of the smell of scorched magic leaving Oliver Wood and Luna Lovegood to chase after him. When they arrived all they could see was the wreckage of a suit of armour that looked like it had been attacked by a sizable tin opener.

"Glad I wasn't standing around where he was…"

In the Library Hermione picked up yet another book and began to flip through.

"Hermione, dearie, I really don't know what you think your going to find in Hogwarts: A History , surely if it was in there we would know the cause of this?" Mrs Weasley watched her over her own leather and dust bound tomb.

"You never know what you might have missed the first few times round!" the girl countered. Minerva and Molly's eyes met over the table, who read that book more than once! They raised their eyebrows at each other and shrugged, whatever floats your boat.

Neville wandered further down into the dungeons,

"It was around here that I got caught by the magic last time…" he mumbled waving his arms around him to try and emphasise his point before turning back round to the rest of his group. The Twins mimicked his flailing arm movements and fell in against each other laughing.

"If you aren't going to help here then feel free to help your mother out in the library…" Severus growled dangerously at the two red haired boys, who abruptly snapped to attention. Neville didn't know whether to be relieved or slightly worried for the older man's health, he had almost stood up for the shy Gryffindor!

"So, yeah, I was around here, actually, yeah it was here 'cause I remember seeing this corridor and not knowing where it went…" he rambled, before quickly shoving his hands in his pockets and trying to look small. The tall man 'hmmed' and had a quick look down the corridor,

"I am not familiar with this passage either, this is definitely something to report, congratulations boy."

Neville blushed deep red and shuffled his feet.

"You two on the other hand are useless…" The twins looked mortified.

Everyone gathered around the large parchment covered table. Dumbledore sat himself down between Molly and Hermione,

"What have you managed to discern from your time so far?" Moody hobbled forward,

"My team and I have possibly found the outlet for the magic surges on the 5th floor" He churned out.

"Th-th-that's impossible sir, I was hit by a magic surge in the dungeons…w-we even found a corridor that no one recognises… and…" Neville petered off at the look he was getting from the battle hardened Auror.

"It's true, Albus, I've never seen that corridor before in my life, I'm sure of it." Snape continued for his student to re-emphasise the point.

"How do we know that your not just saying that?" Alistor challenged.

"Mr Longbottom doesn't lie, Alistor." Dumbledore stated simply.

"If my theory is correct then we're actually one power point short." Hermione shot in and turned the conversation on it's head.

"What do you mean, 'one power point short'?" Remus leaned forward from the stack of books on which he had been perched in interest.

"Well, if the idea I have is to be correct then we're looking for three signatures of very strong magic from within the castle itself." She continued.

"And why exactly is that, my dear?" The Headmaster leaned forward now captivated.

"Well, as I said, if I'm correct then we're looking for the trapped ghosts of the Three Founders." She all but whispered. Everyone around the table exchanged excited glances, The Founders power could mean the turning point in the war if they could harness it.

"Four."

"Pardon?" Molly looked up surprised at the outburst in the quiet.

"Four, I said, there were four Founders, one for each of the houses." Severus stated.

"I'm glad you brought that up actually, no there are only three trapped ghosts, you see Slytherin was the one who put them there." The fluffy haired girl quipped .

"And why exactly would one of the Founders trap the rest of them in the establishment that they had all strived so hard to create?" The man drawled, clearly bored now by this theory.

"He betrayed them of course!" The battered Auror snapped.

"Correct," Hermione nodded to Moody, " It says here that Salazar Slytherin became enraged by his cofounders relationships, especially the one between Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, the book tells me that Slytherin held a bit of a torch for Ravenclaw and on the day of the impending marriage between the other two, he finally lost himself to madness and killed Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, imprisoning them within the very walls of the castle, where they remain to this day." She slammed the book shut and rested it on the table with her hands on top.

Everyone started to get up and move out again in search.

"Oh. No, you don't honestly think that is the best possible theory to this do you?" Severus could not believe his eyes.

"It ticks all my boxes, lying, betraying jealous Slytherins, I think we're on to a winner." Alistor Moody chuckled as he limped out, " Come on Oliver, Luna, lets go rescue us a Founder!"

The dark wizard wrinkled his nose in disgust before looking to his group as signal before heading to the door and back down to the dungeons. His team scrambled together and hurried off after the man.

The three witches round the table re settled themselves to a job well done, when the whole room shook. Hermione and Molly screamed while Minerva shifted to her animagus form and bolted for the door.

"I think we found the other one." Ron mumbled as the room stopped shaking and Remus and his team re-entered.

"It's coming from the restricted section." Molly whispered as if she thought the magic could hear her pointing in the direction of the epicentre. Sirius huffed and stretched off his shoulders and arms,

"It would be …" Together the four of them made their way to the restricted section of the library.

" Watch the glass here guys, there's quite a bit of it on the floor." Remus warned as he opened the doors slowly, not using magic in case it roused the dormant magic again.

Deep under the school gentle shock waves of magic rocked another sleeper causing the temperature to drop suddenly and the air to crackle.

"It's getting stronger the closer you get to that corridor from earlier." George followed the crackling cautiously. They waited until the surge died down to a somewhat safer level before heading straight for the mysterious corridor and following it's many turns.

Similar events where occurring on the 5th floor objects scattered the entire corridor, all of them fanning out from a tiny alcove in the wall.

"I wonder which one we've found?" hummed Luna skipping forth with the rest of her troupe. Oliver ran his hands over the walls in the little alcove,

"I can't find any notches or anything that would suggest that something could be locked in here."

Moody nudged him out of the way,

"Here son, let a professional have a look," he turned to Luna, "Miss Lovegood, go find Remus or Arthur's group and tell them we think we've found one in a wall."

The girl smiled, bowed and skipped off back down to the library.

"Now if only we could open up this.." Alistor slid his hands over the thick stone panel and gave it a rough push. The wall shunted forward. He turned to Oliver,

"Who would have thought , eh?"

In the library Luna found everyone huddled into the restricted section.

"Mr Moody thinks he's found a Founder in the war of an alcove in the 5th floor corridor…" Charlie looked up from where he had been searching through a section of bookcases with his brother, father and Draco Malfoy.

"Well if it's in a wall that's clearly why we're struggling here!" He straightened up and rubbed the small of his back.

"Are there any bare walls in here? That would probably be the place to start" Remus joined them from round the back of another pile of debris.

"I think the back wall is shelf-less" Minerva called, "Just over here, look, here we go, just follow my voice boys!" Her strong Edinburgh accent ringing out over the rows of half tumbled book cases. They found the woman running her hands over the huge back wall looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"That's exactly what Mr Moody was doing when I left him, should I check to see if he got through?"

"No, pet, we'll send one of those big boys of mine up, Bill, go check up on those two will you?" Molly smiled at the little blonde girl, "You come and help us with this dear…"

They had been there for hours, scouring the tiny winding corridor with the dead end and scorched wall.

"It has to be something to do with this wall…" Snape trailed off.

"Maybe we should try the spells again in a different order?" Fred piped in.

"That didn't work the first four times, I doubt it will now…" Neville sighed from his spot on the floor, the potions professor paced,

"And we checked for a push or spin on the wall?"

"Fred, Neville and I both checked, twice… nothing's budging…" George joined his brother and friend on the floor while the teacher paced.

Bill rounded the corner of the 5th floor corridor and jogged up to meet Alistor and Oliver.

"Hey, Luna said she thought you guys might have found someth-" He stopped mid sentence and stared on in awe with the other two men.

"Not just something, We've found Hufflepuff, Helga Hufflepuff…" Moody all but whispered.

"And she looks more real than any ghost I've ever seen…" Oliver continued for him.

The three of them stood watching the tiny Blonde woman in the soft brown and cream robes hanging suspended in the air, her hand clutching a delicate glass.

Ron pounded down the stairs and corridors towards the dungeons.

"FRED, GEORGE!" he hollered at the top of his lungs trying to find his brothers to share his news.

"In here Ronnikins…" came the heavy sigh.

" Moody found Hufflepuff! The real Hufflepuff, Madam Pomphrey is looking over her now!" He continued as he followed his siblings voice. He stopped when he found the majority of Team Snape sitting slouched on the floor of the dreary damp corridor.

"No luck? Us neither, but we've found one! I've seen her with my own eyes, don't even look like a ghost either, Pomfrey's saying that she might actually be alive, that she's breathing and stuff!" He wrung his hands in excitement, before pulling Neville and Fred upright, "Come on! You guys gotta see this! A real live Founder!"

George heaved himself up too and followed them out,

"Hey, Snape, you coming with?"

"No, I'm going to try with this again, I'll catch up." He watched them leave, before turning again to send a barrage of spells and hexes at the wall to no avail, he sighed and slid down the wall to his right and stared at the wall.

"Your going to open, even if I need to sit here and stare at you for the next 3 nights, you WILL open for me damnit!" He got up and strode over to the wall and smacked his hands down on it,

"Come on, see if that lunatic Moody opens a wall and I can't." He rested his fore head against the wall and jerked back suddenly as he felt it move. The wall ground and spun slightly so that it was at right angles to it's original position. Severus edged forward wand raised ready to peer round the great stone block when his boot caught something He snapped it up off of the floor quickly, a tiny pearlesque potions vial with a coiled silver snake as a stopper. He rolled it over in his hand before edging further inside. In the stale air of the alcove hung a form of moss green robe and ebony hair. Snape stumbled back against the wall of the alcove is amazement and disbelief. And that was when the magic surged.


	3. Chapter 2

-This chapter is dedicated to a close friend of mine who's going through some hard times, keep your chin up sweetie! Xx-

Disclaimer: still don't own anything; can you imagine if I did? Whoa!

Author Note: Yeah, so here's the next instalment! Hope you guys are all enjoying it, thank you all for your reviews, I think I've replied to all of them… if all has gone to schedule this should be up by Saturday night GMT, but I'm really sorry when I say it may take up to 15 days to get the next one out because of a hectic exam week and the ever hectic return to studies and award ceremonies, you know the end of year drill. Apart from one week when my beloved beta/editor is escaping off the Munich, I will try and update once a week (on the before mentioned week I'll supply two the next time I publish.)

Beta Note : Hello again. As our dear author said the next few weeks will be hectic for her, me not so much, but I am needed to keep our authors spirits up which could be quite challenging in its own way. I'm so excited about Munich, it's going to be a lot of fun * happy dance * . Well I better go edit this chapter... Have fun reading!

**Chapter 2**

Severus Snape opened his eyes as the walls around him stopped their shaking and settled. As he did so, the floating form before him dropped from it's trance onto the floor of the small stone chamber.

Upstairs in the 5th floor corridor the young woman that Madam Pomfrey was monitoring was also released from her state of elevation, slumping to the ground before the crowd that had assembled. The Mediwitch rolled up her sleeves and conjured a stretcher.

"Out of my way, I have a patient to attend to, anyone hanging around my infirmary will end up in it!" The mousey haired woman puffed and carried on down the corridor to her place of work with her precious cargo.

The Potions Master quickly knelt checking for signs of breathing, and a pulse. Finding one, he quickly sent off his patronus to bring assistance. He rocked backed onto his heels raising an eyebrow at the body resting in the recovery position in front of him, he, Severus Tobias Snape, had found Salazar Slytherin! One of The Founders of the magical establishment which for so long had been his home! Slytherin was the only wizard to make more advancements in the field of potion brewing than him. And all he could think of was that he had expected him to be taller. As this thought left his mind reinforcements came round the corner of the passage way.

"They've moved Helga Hufflepuff to the Hospital Wing, Poppy's monitoring her, you said you'd found something?" Remus Lupin led the troops towards him. Severus stood and stepped to one side so that his 'find' could be viewed by the new arrivals.

Remus rushed forward followed by Sirius, Harry and Neville,

"Is that? I thought they said that…"

"Well clearly **they** were wrong." The dark haired spy countered.

"Alistor Moody, William Weasley! You will vacate these premises immediately before I have you removed!" Poppy chased the two men out of the medical facility wand raised. She returned to her current charge. The woman looked almost miniscule surrounded by all the pillows propping her up. The Mediwitch brushed a few strands of dirty-blonde hair from the cool forehead and straightened out the covers with a kind smile before casting a few quick monitoring charms and noting the results.

She looked up at the flurry of movement coming from the door, led by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. The group continued on to a bed and the witch realised that they surrounded a stretcher.

"Has someone been hurt?" Poppy hurried forward as the potions professor and the werewolf slid a body onto the newly turned down bed,

"Merlin, you've found another one," The shock that had come over her quickly dissipated,

"Move along, move along, let me through, has anyone ran any checks yet before you moved him?" She ploughed through the entourage, wand out to reach her newest resident.

"Pulse and breathing are both stable, there are no obvious outer or inner injuries." Severus informed, leaning to try and get a look over her shoulder only to be batted away.

"I need to room to work Severus, go take a seat, the rest of you either find a seat or leave…I can't be crowded when someone's life may hang in the balance!" Madam Pomfrey knew that it was more than a slight exaggeration even before she had done a more in depth survey of the man's vitals, but it served to get her some quiet and allowed her to stabilise any problems that there might be with ample elbow room. Maybe not very professional, but highly practical.

The wizards who had managed to grab seats sat huddled together,

"There's to be a meeting in the Great Hall in half an hour, concerning the recent developments…"

"You mean we're going to discuss the best way to utilise 'our' newest weapons" The Slytherin Head of House bit out. Remus pursed his lips; he understood the other man's anger and frustration.

"It's war. We have to use everything that we can, if that means harnessing the power of The Founders, then that's exactly what we'll do." Harry stared off the other three men, who looked on at him horrified.

"Harry, you can't honestly think that? You make them sound like mindless weapons…" The tawny haired man trailed off at the expression on his godson's face,

"If it's good enough for me…" he boy got out his seat, pushing it hard and noisily along the floor and leaving for the door. Sirius' head dropped into his hands,

"This is wrong."

The witch stood alone in the infirmary as the men got up and left for the meeting, she turned back to the only two occupied beds in the room, separated by a screen, their occupents looked at peace. She tucked in the tiny witch, who curled up against her pillow in the magic induced sleep she was under, Poppy chuckled moving on to fix the bedding of the sharp featured Slytherin, sighing she pulled the coverlet down so that the man was no longer curled up in a ball under the sheets. The healer shook her head and smiled, patting back the inky black hair before returning to her office. She would have the two slumbering patients with odd sleeping arrangements.

As the Order gathered back around the head table in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry there were heated debates and mixed opinions flying around the air.

"We should put them back where we found them, they were doing no harm, Merlin only knows what kind of can of flubberworms this has opened!"

"No harm! Do you not remember the surges that led to us finding them in the first place?"

"Now, son, I think the question should be how do we wake them, or do we let them come round of their own accord?"

"Hermione, no, we need to decide on the best way of getting them to cooperate…."

"This could all be a Death Eater hoax; it all seems too simple, really… finding the lost Founders? I don't think so!"

"SILENCE!"

Dumbledore stood before those who had gathered before him.

"We must go about this in an orderly fashion." He sat back down and stroked his long grey beard,

" I agree that it is paramount to discover how to wake our newest guests…"

"They're hardly **our** guests, they built the place after all." Severus leaned to Remus and whispered, the other looked to him and nodded knowingly.

"This is a war," The old wizard continued, " And in a war we must make use of all which is available to use, all our resources if you will, I'm sure you'll comprehend that our newest discoveries are certainly that!" He chuckled.

Sirius leaned in towards Severus and Remus' conversation,

"You'd think they weren't human the way he's talking…"

Bill Weasley stood up knocking his chair over,

"They're not just objects, not tools, you can't really mean what your saying Albus?"

"I mean exactly as you interpret. Arthur, control your son," Albus smiled kindly at the man and his family. Arthur and his eldest looked stunned. The table was deadly still. Bill left without a second glance. The silence hung around the room like a suffocating ocean. Snape looked to his companions and nodded, following Bill out. He was shortly joined by Molly, Remus, Sirius, Kingsley, Harry, Ron and finally Alistor Moody.

Minerva looked from the empty seats around her to the man at the head of the table, something didn't sit right, but she had a feeling that her leaving now wouldn't be as useful as her staying to hear what would happen for later. She watched young Miss Granger smile up at the manipulating man with adoring eyes, and repressed a shiver of disgust.

She wrinkled up her nose. This place smelled funny, and it was bright, oh so bright. She turned to hide her head under the pillow. Pillow? Helga reached round squeezed the object, yes, definitely a pillow, couldn't possibly be anything else. But there hadn't been pillows in the alcove had there? In all fairness there hadn't been this relentless light either. She screwed her eyes up further, before sighing and opening them in defeat. Blinking repeatedly the blonde woman pushed herself upright and looked around dazedly. Okay, so she wasn't dead. Because this certainly wasn't heaven, and Helga Hufflepuff was not the sort to merit any form of day trip to hell. She sniffed again and her eyes widened a fraction, cleansing and sterilising potions?

Folding the sheets of the bed back neatly she swung her legs off to stand on the cool marble floor. There was a large white privacy screen to her left, a hospital? Why was she in a hospital, she wasn't ill. The witch raised a hand to her forehead to check her temperature before whipping it back down and mentally scolding herself, you've been asleep too long Helga. Asleep, but now she was awake. The tiny woman dropped back to sit on the bed. Someone had found her. Not the muggles, there were potion smells. And they couldn't have found the store, could they? No. Where was everyone else? Rowena and Gordric? Salazar? When was it, what was the year? Where were the others? Had only she been found? She hoped they had all made it…They had all made it hadn't they? She felt the panic growing and tears brim up in her eyes, this wasn't supposed to happen, they were supposed to be together.

Poppy looked up and her jaw dropped. The young woman had woken. The Mediwitch flew through the door from her office and towards her newly wakened patient.

"Oh, pet, settle, settle, everything's going to be okay. Look lets get you a little calming draught…" Poppy reached for the calming draught bottle on the bedside and turned back to the tiny witch looking at her in distrust.

"All will be fine, we'll just get you some of this," she poured a measurement out onto the spoon in her hand, " and then I promise if your companion wakes up, I'll give you a little shake and you can reacquaint yourselves, if what's being said is to be believed then it will have been a while…" She trailed off at the wide eyed expression on the sun-kissed woman's face.

The door to the infirmary opened and there was a sound of bustle in the corridor heralding the end of the meeting. Poppy looked up to the now massing group to scold them. And in that moment of distraction, Helga made a dash for it.

The smallest Founder was round the screen in a flash of dirty-blonde hair and starched white nightwear. Poppy gasped and gave chase followed by a number of highly curious Order members.

There he was, lying there without a care in the world while she worried her brains out. Helga saw red. She grabbed the ebony haired man by the front of his shirt and shook violently, then she proceeded to yell at the top of her lungs.

"I swear to Merlin, Salazar Myrrh Slytherin if you don't wake up this very second then your going to wish those muggles had got you!" She shook the unconscious man again, and receiving no response produced a swift slap to the face. The healer gasped and rushed forward to stop her. The rest of the congregation watched on, jaws dropped. Helga turned on the Mediwitch, dropping her friend to the bed,

"You just try and stop me lady!" She growled, turning back to her victim.

There was a smothered groan.

"Who turned the sun on…"

Helga squealed and jumped onto the bed, pulling the dazed form to her.

"If you **ever** make me worry like that again, I will cause you pain, Sal, I swear, lots and lots and lots of pain!" There was an equally smothered chuckle coming from the body that was getting the breath squeezed out of it.

"Now, pet, I really think you should allow me to check both you and your friend, yes?" Poppy rested her hand on the tiny shoulder, and was surprised to see the once vicious pixie like witch beam up at her happily.

"Of course, m'lady." She hopped off the bed and gave the other witch a little curtsey. Poppy led Helga back to her own hospital bed and was followed by Bill, Alistor and a number of the Weasley boys as well as a certain platinum blond wizard.

This left Severus alone to stare at the other dark haired man. Hazel eyes met his own,

" Commission a portrait, it'll last longer." They smirked up at him. Remus leaned to the spy,

"Busted, now you have to buy him dinner…"

The Potions Master looked mortified.

The Order members looked on to the two Founders sitting, heads together on one of the hospital wing beds from behind their silencing spell. Alistor Moody grumbled,

"I still don't see how we can trust him."

"You can't just decide to trust one and not the other."

"Well one of them is clearly Hufflepuff and the other Slytherin, so I think that stands fit to say I can." He hissed back at Charlie in return.

"That one with the magical eye is up to no good." Helga eyed the group under the silencing spell warily,

"I can't believe that they don't think we'd notice a silencer if we saw it, no matter how much magic has supposedly changed since our time…" Slytherin looked back out the window by the bed, it had earlier been cleared up that they were currently in residence in Hogwarts and a rather presumptuous old wizard had told them they would win a war for him.

"What we need to do is find Rowena and Gordric." Hufflepuff shuffled further onto the bed and tucked her feet under the duvet.

"I agree," Salazar plucked at the infirmary issue pyjamas he was wearing, "But first we need clothes."

The two groups rejoined after their separate conversations.

"We need clothes." Was the blunt opening line from the dark haired Founder.

"And what makes you think we'll just give you…" Moody began.

"I have some clothes you can borrow!" Draco shot out from behind Charlie to be of assistance.

"Clothes… yes, I have them too…" Luna smiled dreamily. Salazar bowed his head in thanks.

"What? Are other peoples clothes not good enough for you? Can you only wear a Slytherin's clothes? Hmm?" The Auror exploded.

"Well, this young man offered, and we're about the same size so the chances of the clothing fitting would be highest, I was not aware of his house."

"Luna offered clothes too, why won't you wear them!" The man only realised what he had said after it left his mouth. The Order looked at him with various looks of ' what the fuck?' and ' are you aware you're still talking?'.

"Well that's simple, sir, Miss Luna is a woman." He smiled to Luna also with a nod of thanks. Severus frowned. Luna beamed. Alistor reddened.

Decked out in their new found finery they were led out of the Infirmary to the Entrance Hall (It appeared that that section of the castle had been extended after the Founders had gone into stasis). After this point Helga and Salazar led the group. The plan ahead of them was simple, find the remaining Founders. Continuing up to the library, Helga hoisted her long neon orange skirt for ease of movement on the stairs and hurried to keep up with Salazar's purposeful pinstripe stride. Turning the corridor onto the entrance to the library they headed straight to the back corner of the restricted section and using the wands that had been returned to them began ripping back the carpet.

The Librarian let out a small shriek and was promptly led away to a quieter section to recuperate.

"Why exactly are you ripping up the carpet?" Hermione watched them sceptically.

The original Slytherin grunted something that sounded suspiciously like 'for shits and giggles' and Helga chuckled,

"They are encased in an area of the floor, we know roughly where it is, sadly this 'carpet' of yours was hindering progress, dear." She couldn't decide if she could be bothered with this girl's tone.

"Oh…"

Salazar, walked round in a circle around a section of three paving slabs and coming to a stop was joined by Remus, Sirius and Harry. Severus was currently looking in every other direction he physically could while still being in the same room.

"It's one of these three, I just can't remember which one…" He trailed off.

"How do you open it?" Sirius crouched to have a better look at the stone.

"Stamp three times if I'm correct."

"You are, I did the wards for this one, it's stamp three times." Helga appeared at his shoulder before stepping forward to stamp three times on the closest slab.

"Well at least we know it's not that one…"

Quickly the room was filled with the sound of people stomping on the slabs, followed by the sound of stone sliding on stone and a strangled yelp.

"Harry! Are you okay down there?" Sirius was over the lip of the trapdoor in an instant.

"I'm okay, it's not too deep, Lumos, see? I think I've found them!"

"Well done!" Remus joined Sirius looking down, "We just need to get them out of there and in to see Poppy."

Slytherin leaned to Hufflepuff, "Careful you don't get Gordric's shoulders stuck in the opening!" he whispered, he was rewarded with a giggle and an elbow to the ribs.

Back in the Hospital wing Helga and Salazar sat watching over their sleeping friends when they were joined by Remus and an edgy looking Severus, they took seats beside them.

"All reunited at last then?"

Helga smiled, "It is a relief, better than we could have dared hope for."

"So they hid together?"

"Yes, Rowena and Gordric married, they wished to stay together even if the potion failed." Salazar provided.

"Oh, so then you two aren't, you know…" Remus feigned ignorance on his friend's behalf. The other two looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Us?" Helga indicated between her companion and herself, "Merlin. No, we're not each other's type." With this she exchanged a knowing glance with the werewolf. Lupin turned and raised an eyebrow at the potion's professor before patting him on the arm and getting up to leaving. Disappearing to allow Severus to try and fend for himself in the following awkward silence.


	4. Chapter 3

Author note- Hey guys! Sorry for the wait- this chapter's been difficult to right! Got the plans for right up to chapter ten down, and they look so good that I wanted to write them more than chapter 3, I'm sorry… well here you go- thanks everyone who reviewed, I hope I replied to you all! So on with the show!

Editor Note- Hey! Our dear author has been trying very hard to write this chapter for you unfortunately getting it out within the week didn't happen, but as she said she has the plans all the way to chapter 10 and they look good! * nods head with big smile * Anyways shall go check this over now :)

Disclaimer- I wouldn't be writing on a fanfiction site if I owned it would I?

CHAPTER 3

"Miss Hufflepuff." Bill pulled out the seat beside his at the lunch table for the tiny blonde haired witch.

"Why thank you, William." Helga settled down in her seat and looked out across all the food on offer at the vast table. There was a dull off-beat thunking sound and a sharp screeching as the chair on the other side of her was yanked from it's nook and Alistor Moody planted himself firmly in the space.

Other inhabitants of the castle made their way into the hall and took their places around the midday feast.

Helga reached out towards the steaming pot of hotpot, but to no avail, coming up several inches short of her goal.

"Would you like some, Miss Hufflepuff?" The Weasley picked up the bowl and brought it to her, angling the spoon so that she could easily help herself to the food. She beamed.

"Thank you again, William, that is most kind of you."

Bill's ears coloured significantly. Moody glowered.

In the Hospital wing Salazar continued his vigil beside the beds of his fellow Founders. Rowena had woken briefly before being placed under a heavy calming draught after seeing Godric still unconscious in the bed beside her and was now back asleep. There were some complications with the waking of Gryffindor. It appeared that the magic of the stasis potion and it's associated spells and charms were playing havoc with an old sparring accident wound as the magics used to heal the man were conflicting with the ones controlling his imposed sleep. Madam Pomfrey was still unsure of what route to take as she did not wish to jeopardise one of The Founders' lives. After many long discussions with Hufflepuff and Slytherin it was decided that when the calming draught wore off of Ravenclaw then she would take principle choice on her husband's health, neither of those already awake thought that it was a decision they could make for her.

"So… you were all under stasis spells, ma'am?" Moody enquired to Helga as the three of them, Bill, Helga and Alastor, made their way to the Hospital wing.

"That is correct Mr Moody." She ruffled at being called 'ma'am', it made her sound older than she was, or more correctly now, older than she felt. The Auror noticed her tone, the Weasley boy seemed to being getting on better with formalities than he seemed to be getting from acting familiar, he failed to see what he was doing wrong now. They turned the corner into the hospital wing to find Salazar already waiting for them there. That was another thing that Moody had quickly picked up on, don't insult the Slytherin, well not in front of Helga anyway.

"How are they, Sal?"

"We are much better than we were last time we all spoke together, my dear." Rowena cooed from behind the curtain of her bed. Helga cried out in surprise and happiness and ran to her friend. Pomfrey came out from behind the curtain pulling it back for people to see in as she did so, tutting and giving the young woman a look of 'you should know better'. Helga embraced Rowena tightly, she was so glad that her friends were all together again, well, she thought looking over to the bed on which Godric still lay asleep, all but one. Rowena caught her glance,

"The lovely dear, Poppy, is going to begin his treatments tonight." Ravenclaw patted the smaller woman on the top of her blonde head as she sat up. She turned to Salazar.

"You did very well there!" He nodded in reply.

"What exactly was he to be doing?" Bill piped in.

"Well I wanted to surprise Helga, but Salazar came early and saw I was awake, so I told him not to give it way!" She smiled warmly at how the young red haired man followed her friend so carefully.

"It was hardly a feat of any great wonder, all he did was stand there like a vegetable." Moody ground out. This caused Rowena to raise her eyebrows and turn to Helga in surprise of how violent the man sounded.

"Well it fooled you, didn't it?" Slytherin drawled back, barely even glancing towards the man he spoke to. Bill screwed up his face and turned away to keep from laughing.

They continued to converse between themselves, every now and again Bill would contribute where he could and at other times just absorb all the information he could on The Founders, and the Blonde woman who was now constantly on his mind.

Moody scowled, he wasn't going to let that cabbage green boy get in where he should be,

"So why were you under stasis in the first place." He interjected.

There was silence. All conversation stopped between the happy four. Rowena held his glance with piercing eyes. A warning.

They reformed their circle and conversation resumed. Ravenclaw continued to watch the interaction between Helga and the young man carefully, it made her happy, to see her friend at peace. Things had been slightly awkward between them for a while after she and Godric had become a set, many had expected that Salazar and Helga would follow suit, but it was knowledge between them all that that would never be the case. They Both wanted such different things from each other, Helga wanted children, Salazar, well, he wanted a man. She chuckled to herself, earning a funny look form the man in question. It would be nice if all her friends could pair off. A happy ending, yes, she thought, that would be perfect. She would need Godric back soon, Rowena let her eyes drift towards her husband's curtained bed, she needed him back first, then she could sort the others. She reatuned herself to the conversation just as a flood of people came through the hospital wing door.

Dumbledore smiled to himself, this should be relatively easy. Get The Founders on his side, simple. It would probably be easier if he had Harry with him, 'The-Boy-Who-Never-Bloody-Died' and his big green eyes could get most people on board, why not them? But he didn't have Harry, so he would have to rely on his own twinkling charm, like in the old days. Tell them how bad everything was, speak of all the suffering and injustice, inform them of the power of The Order, but of the loses they had suffered. And finally, of how 'only they could help us save the world'. People just loved to hear about how important they were.

Remus, Sirius and Severus filed in after Dumbledore. This wouldn't end well. Sirius highly doubted that the people who had built Hogwarts were going to fall for some load of spiel from the dumb old git. Most of the people present in the castle at the moment had been wooed by the old man's way with words, but a good number of them had quickly become disenchanted. It wasn't really a surprise either. They were promised glory and honour, that they in their numbers and brilliance could destroy Voldemort for good. All they had received were funeral notices.

The Headmaster smiled down at those now surrounding him. It was a trick he had quickly learnt as leader of The Order. He could look down on even the tallest of his followers, Sirius, Snape or Kingsley. It was a simple assertion of power that most people didn't even notice. And it made sense. If you looked down to people, then it meant that they had to look up at you.

He allowed his smile to fade slightly, to a sad almost nostalgic expression,

"As I'm sure you have been informed by those who have been showing you around and helping you from my Order, we are in a time of great unrest." He clasped his hands in front of him.

"We are under the cruel strangle of a Dark Lord, capable of horrific deeds."

Severus closed his eyes to stop him from visibly rolling them, this was ridiculous.

"The Dark Lord wants to destroy all those not of a pure blood wizarding background, he slaughters, rapes and murders everything he touches, we are in truly, truly distressing times…" he faded off with a sad shake of his head and looking down he glanced quickly from behind his hair to see if he had caught their attention. They looked thoughtful. He continued,

"We are fighting them the best we can, The Lord and his army, but we are simply not strong enough…" he allowed that sad note to sing out through the air.

Ravenclaw broke the silence, propping herself up in the hospital bed,

"And your wanting us to fund you for implements of war?" She raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"No, My Lady, it is…" The Headmaster had the cheek to look affronted by what she suggested.

"Well that is very much what it would appear that you are saying, sir." Hufflepuff looked at him blankly.

"No, my dear Ladies, that is…"

"No, Helga, Rowena he's right," Slytherin began. Severus looked to him sharply, surely he could not believe this tripe the old man spouted. Salazar caught his glance and continued.

"He doesn't want our money for weapons, he just wants us for weapons." He watched as the white haired man struggled to regain his footing.

"That is correct, is it not Professor?" He smiled cruelly standing up.

"But really things could be far worse than us finding you out, we could take our castle back." Dumbledore's eyes widened comically.

"Oh, did you not think of that dearie?" Rowena smirked, "It is ours after all, we never actually handed the deeds to the place over to anyone else, it's still in our names, we can reclaim it at any time."

"It was passed on to the Headmasters, after your deaths, it's mine!" His voice was beginning to raise.

Hufflepuff looked at him level with her big brown eyes,

"But we're not dead." She smiled sweetly, it did not reach above her lips.

The room erupted in noise.

"Would The Founders take back what was theirs?"

"They couldn't, Where would the Order go?"

"To the Burrow?"

"It's not going in MY HOME!"

"Did they just refuse Dumbledore?"

"Does this mean they won't join us?"

"What chance do we stand without them?"

"Did they just say no to Professor Dumbledore?"

"What are we going to do now?"

Bill slipped through the crowds towards Helga he watched her sadly, She was never going to trust him now.

"I said you are NOT holding it in MY HOME!"

"Now Mrs Weasley you must be rational!"

"They're not helping us, did you not hear them?"

"We've still got Harry, everything will be okay, we just won't win as soon as we could…"

"I can't believe they would leave us to die like this!"

"Do you think they'll go back into stasis?"

"No, they're going to stay here and die with us!"

"Don't you think we're being a bit extreme here?"

"They refused to join with Dumbledore!"

"We're in an extreme situation!"

"I am NOT having war discussed in the HOME OF MY CHILDREN!"

Severus looked out over the brawl. Madam Pomfrey was off to one side trying to calm things down. Sirius and Remus were separating a fighting Hermione and Ginny. The Founders… He didn't know that they were doing. The dark haired wizard allowed his gaze to wonder across to where they were congregated, forming almost a defensive barrier between the two bed-bound members of their number.

People were starting to take their fights out into the corridor, and those that had been successfully broken up were making a bid for the exits. Slowly the room began to empty.

He watched as Remus and Sirius left the room followed by Minerva. He should head too. It wouldn't do well to be seen by the Founders as trying to coerce them into helping by staying back. Severus began his exit to the door. He quickly glanced back, just to be sure, he didn't know what he wanted t be sure of, but he checked anyway. Salazar caught his eye. Severus did his best to keep walking. Salazar smiled quickly at him, before turning back to the bed, just catching his just as quick smile back.

Hermione was like the cat that had got the cream. He hadn't backed up Dumbledore, but now she had him sorted. She didn't miss much, she knew she was a clever girl, and she would prove it again. Hovering near Minerva and the others as a group reformed out in the corridor. She saw him approaching, a small smirk graced her lips.

Just as he was about to pass them, she frowned, he wasn't even going to pretend he was with them? Well fine then.

"Didn't know you were a poof Professor!" she called out at him as he passed, just load enough for everyone to hear.

He froze in his steps and turned to her.

"Eyeing up Slytherin! That's low… taking hero worship a bit far aren't we?"

He took a deep breath, and then another, before turning on his heel and leaving.

Minerva's eye's widened dangerously and she raised her hand as if to slap the girl as soon as she turned back to her. Remus grabbed her wrist and Minerva spun to face him.

"We need you remember. "

"Did you hear what she said Remus? About Severus, she could day the same to you or Sirius, or poor Draco and Charlie!" she hissed back.

"I know, and Severus knows what she's up to as well. But she needs to trust you Mini, that way she won't get away with it in the future."

The Gryffindor head of House nodded sharply and turned back into the circle as the werewolf left.

Hermione looked up at her adoringly.

She smiled back and gave the girl's shoulder a quick squeeze. Slightly harder than was necessary.

For those of you who may be interested, here are the songs that I've written this story to so far- and intend to continue it to.

Those who have read my other fics will know I always write to music- so here you go!

Prologue- malice Mizer- kyomu no naka de no yuugi

Chapter1- malice Mizer- saikai no chi to bara

Chapter2- biffy clyro - bubbles

Chapter3-snow patrol-set fire to the third bar–String quartet tribute to beautiful people

Chapter4- Placebo- drag

Chapter5-Biffy Clyro- god and Satan

Chapter6-Maroon 5 – must get out

Chapter7-placebo- speaking in tongues

Chapter8- foofighters- skin and bones

Chapter9-Paramore- playing god

Chapter 10-Neuton Faulkner- feels like home


	5. Chapter 4

Author Note-

Been looking forward to writing this chapter for a while, which probably means that I won't be able to do it justice and it'll really suck. I'm going to be incommunicado for the next few days on a family holiday so you may have to wait a bit for the next one (not that you didn't wait for the last ones- have I ever told you guys how much I love you all and that your super understanding and patient?) but I'll take Lucius (my laptop) with me and in the few moments spare from my younger cousins will studiously type up chapter 5. Please continue to read and review, it makes my day when you do- and irritated when you don't! ^_^

Editor Note-

Does anyone else name their phone, computer laptop etc? I'd love to know what you call them if you do :) Leave it in a review :D Oh and any good fic recs would be much appreciated, I feel as though I've read everything good- thank you! QuietLion x On with the editing! Btw you should have seen the plans for this chapter rather interesting insight into how our sear authors mind works :P .

CHAPTER 4

He was noticing. That must be what he was doing, just noticing. Nothing to get all worked up about. He just happened to notice that Slytherin always walked with a very purposeful stride. He also just happened to notice that the sun filtering through the windows of the great hall turned his dark hair different shining colours, and that how he held a soup spoon was kind of hot. You can hold a soup spoon in an attractive manner? Apparently so. But still, nothing to worry about right? He returned to staring very hard at the salad in front of him. Nothing wrong with noticing stuff.

He really hoped that she wouldn't catch him. That would be too embarrassing, Bill thought. She's really pretty. Really, really pretty. Not in the way that some women were though, all over done. He snorted at the stupidity of what he'd just thought.

"Are you feeling okay, William?" she looked up at him the her big brown eyes. Bill coloured furiously, Merlin, she must think I'm such and idiot, sniggering away to myself in the corner, heck. Don't look at me so worried with those big eyes. I said don't. Feck.

"I'm feeling excellent, Miss Hufflepuff!" Excellent?

I'll bet you do, smarmy little shite. She's not interested in you. Too young. No life experience. Don't deserve a beautiful woman like Helga Hufflepuff. Moody stabbed a cherry tomato viciously. He doesn't notice her good manners, not like those ignorant young things you get nowadays. She has class, class that you can't find anymore. He stabbed a lettuce leaf. She wants formalities? She wants good etiquette? I've got much better etiquette than that Weasley boy! He threw his fork down and clumped out of the room.

Are there rules on how much noticing of a person you can do in a day? At what point do you become a creep, Severus thought. He really hoped that he hadn't crossed that line. It would be a real shame. Yeah, a real shame, because if he thought I was a creep we couldn't be friends. Yeah, friends. He continued his way down the corridor. He remembered Salazar talking to Gryffindor at lunch. He smiled and laughed at all of Gryffindor's jokes. And he had a really nice smile and laugh too. But it would be okay, Gryffindor was married. Not that that mattered, because he just wanted to be friends.

Helga smiled to herself. It was exactly how she had thought. She watched the Potions Master watching her friend. They would be good for each other. If Sal ever caught on that was, she giggled to herself. She stopped abruptly, she didn't want them think she was insane and laughing to herself, that would not do. How would she persuade the other Founder that what she had seen was true. And after that to, do something about said truth? How do you catch water in a sieve? Same basic question she thought with a smirk. No. Don't smirk. Only mad people smirk to themselves!

What's he up to? Does he know that he's looking at her that much? Has he been following her all day? Is Alastor Moody a stalker? Not that he'd be much good at it, you'd hear him coming a mile off! Clunk-thump-clunk-thump…

But maybe they're already together. It would be rather quick, Bill thought, they hadn't been out of the stasis for more than a week. But he'd heard of stranger things happening, he worked as a curse breaker in Egypt for Merlin's sake. Would she want to live in Egypt? WOW! Easy there Bill, don't want to get ahead of yourself! Carry on like that and you'll be married with three kids doing the school run!

"The two of you seriously haven't noticed?" Godric guffawed leaning back in his chair. He thought it was hilarious! When his wife had pointed it out to him and then informed the mountain of a Gryffindor what she intended to do, he had laughed so hard he thought he was going to hiccup a lung, but that could also have been the pain potion. He admired Rowena's courage and optimism, really he did. It was just the idea of the two idiots in front of him ever getting it together really tickled him. It was cruel to laugh though and he fought to stop himself. Ravenclaw's withering glare, that she'd learnt from Salazar, helped him significantly.

"So, yeah, emm, Rowena thinks they like you." There, he'd done it. Passed the buck, he knew he'd suffer for it eventually, but better not to try and marry off stubborn and clueless here.

"We're going to help you," Rowena looked pointedly at her husband, "aren't WE."

"Sure as you are, love."

Ravenclaw shook her head, how she put up with him she didn't know sometimes.

Salazar rolled his eyes,

"Who says we even want help?"

"So you think you can do it on your own?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I might just not be interested."

"Which means you are!"

"How in Merlin's name did you draw that conclusion?"

Salazar strode down to the Great Hall for dinner. This is ridiculous! She doesn't know everything. I'd know if I were interested or not. It was a metaphorical 'might'. Is metaphorical even the right word? Probably not. He sat himself down and began to fill his plate. She asks me if I've noticed stuff! Of course I haven't! Nothing there to notice!

"Could you pass the potatoes please?" He called without even looking up. The bowl appeared in his peripheral vision. Sitting up properly he reached out to get it. A strong, long fingered hand held out the bowl to him, he followed that the arm and gradually to that hand and arms owner and felt his stomach flip. He reached out and took the bowl, helping himself to the contents and then replacing it on the table.

"Thankyou."

"No problem."

Baritone. Merlin! Did that count as noticing? He slumped into his chair in defeat.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's note- Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long, stuff has been crazy lately. Job hunting and the sudden departure from the land of us mortals taken by the word processor on my laptop, for which there was a minute silence.. followed by inventive combinations of curse words and me pulling the house down for the reload disk...

But the result is this new chapter which I am currently starting at half ten at night, which means when you finally read this it will so very little resemblance to the original copy after my poor, long suffering editor has made it legible and viewable to the public.

Jeez this is a long note- see you next chapter.

Editor's note- It has been soooooo crazy lately. Right, I'm gonna read the chapter then write this note... it's 10:15 at night wonder when I'll be finished :P On another note, I hope to have the first chapter of a fic I've been writing up within the week... and the second chapter if dear author can find it :P

Editor's note 2- Finished! 10.27 :) It was nowhere near as bad as I thought it was going to be:) dear author remembered the full stop button is her friend!

MBC

CHAPTER 5

It was odd. He'd give it that much. He wasn't sure what he was to do. And this was a first for Severus Snape. The professor acknowledged that he had feelings for Salazar. They were feelings of a more than platonic nature, this he was also aware of. But it was what to do with these notions of his that escaped the dark haired wizard. Contrary to popular belief, Hogwarts' resident potions master was not completely unfamiliar with issues of a romantic nature. He just wasn't particularly good at choosing prospective partners, and was far less than lucky with retaining the few decent 'significant others' that he had had the fortune to meet. Which made the decision of how to follow through with the options now posed to him almost impossible.

Dumbledore took a deep calming breath before popping another sherbet lemon into his mouth. Rolling the sweet about his mouth while he thought, he yawned and stood, securing the boiled sweet in his cheek as he did so before beginning to pace his office. Stopping to tinker with the many spinning and whirring contraptions that huddled in the corners of his hide away. He paused, before turning again and spiting the foul sweet into the bin by his desk. He detested the foul grainy confection with it's tasteless powdered centre and brittle casing. Filthy habit to keep eating them, but lemon was the only essence which counteracted the odour which came from ingesting vast quantities of bicorn horn. He had been diagnoised with an adiction to the Dreamless sleep potion years ago. The current predicament was both highly fortuitous and infuriating at the same time; with the power of the Founders behind his cause his chances of winning were far higher, higher ranking chess pieces were in short supply at the moment and the war was hardly going in his favour. Their reluctance to participate as he required them to, was going to prove his greatest problem so far, asides from keeping the boy complacent and on his leash.

There was a knock at the door. The old man quickly slid round the desk and into the high backed chair.

"Enter."

Minerva opened the door and proceded into the Headmaster's office.

"You asked to speak to me, Albus?" she continued through the room and tried to relax into one of the chairs opposite.

"I have a message I wish you to pass on, to Miss Granger."

"I'm at your leave, Albus." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes shone dangerously as he pushed a sealed letter across the table towards her. The animagus reached out to collect it. The wizard banged his hand down on the desk, the letter still securely caught underneath. He had it. The Founders were four, and where one went the rest would surely follow. He only required one of them. And Albus knew he was smart enough to do this just how he wanted. He snapped back to the present to find Minerva looking at him peculiarly, poor old maid, she was loyal, but her usefulness was nearing it's end. He smiled kindly and handed her the letter.

"Sherbet Lemon?"

Severus stared into the fire. It was a terrible habit that was slowly forming into a terrible pass time; because with staring into the fire his mind had nothing better to do than wonder and think.

Regelus Black. Regelus Black in all his shining haired, cruel beauty. Severus found that he had never been very fond of the boy. He said boy because he never knew him as a man, few had before his untimely death. But Regelus it still was, that surfaced now and again. Smiling across the table at him during the lonelier study sessions in the library- no- not smiling, that was another thing Severus was now aware of, the difference between a smile and a leer. Truly, it was his own fault, he should have known that no one would spread rumours about a Black. When you heard ill of them, even in the Slytherin common room, you knew it was a warning, not a childish lie. But any attention was good attention back then. Slender tanned fingers wrapping around his from across the table, full lips pulled into a cheap mockery of a shy smile, dark eyes shining beautifully/dangerously in the poor light filtering through the rain stained window.

A sharp bang awoke the dark haired wizard from his thoughts. The bang sounded again. Then twice more. It took him a moment to regain enough composure to realise someone was trying to take his door down, seemingly by sheer brute force.

"Enter if you must"

Remus' head appeared round the side of the door, he looked panicked.

"Come! It's Bill and Alastor!" and with that he had disappeared again.

The potion master gave chase. This couldn't be good.

When they arrived, they saw that wands had been abandoned and the two men were attempting to rip each other limb from limb with their bare hands. It wasn't pretty; Moody was sporting a burst lip and appeared to be having issues raising his left arm, Bill on the other hand was clearly fairing far worse, a painful limp was slowing him down considerably and so he was taking hit after hit. His eyes were starting to glaze over, probably due to the nasty head wound causing too much ruby blood to slick his fiery hair.

"Why hasn't someone tried to stop them?" Snape snapped.

"There's a spell up preventing us from becoming involved, we thought maybe you might know something."

"If that's the case, then we'll have to wait until one of them dies or passes out, whichever comes first." He drawled. Helga gave a horrified gasp and looked on to the two fighters tears building n her eyes. He winced inwardly, Weasley was starting to sway dangerously , Severus wished that he would just topple already so that he could get that gash on his head seen to before Moody killed him. As if hearing this, the next hit took the eldest Weasley child down, his eyes fluttering closed. The spell snapped.

The Order members were on Moody like wolves and Sirius had successfully caught Bill before he hit the ground. Madam Pomfery levetated the young wizard onto the stretcher and rushed him to the hospital wing.

Remus, Severus, Charlie and Draco had succeeded on getting the Auror to the floor and restraining him. He struggled against his captors. The white haired wizard kneed him hard in the ribs,

"Never attack a man when his back is turned, fucking coward!" he spat.


	7. Chapter 6

Author note- So, we've made it to chapter 6! Jeez oh! I know I said I would update weekly, but I'm sure some of you also could have reviewed, so we'll not hold anything against each other for it... (but seriously guys? 200 and something visitors to the last chapter and only 1 review?)

Well here's the next one for you anyhow and I'll start writing up the rough plots for chapters 10 onwards.

If I was making money from this or owned it, why would I be publishing on a FanFiction site?

Written to- Maroon 5- must get out

Severus began unpacking the ingredients he thought they might need. His arms were overflowing with mountains of jars and vials of every size and as he attempted to lower then all safely to the table a minuscule jar of silverworm wings escaped his grasp and made a hasty departure towards the floor of the lab. He closed his eyes and swore to himself before returning to making sure that the rest of his load make it to stable ground safely. Which was easier said than done when he was, as some of his students would say, " nervous as fuck". That was perfectly acceptable, he countered to himself, it wasn't every day that you got assigned to develop a potion for the war effort with the wizard who basically wrote the book when it came to just about any type of magical concoction. It also wasn't everyday that you happened to have a giant soft spot for the wizard in question, and were out of your face in fear about doing something entirely ridiculous, like get tongue tied, trip up or god forbid, forget the purposes of powdered gillyfig.

He would just have to get his act together, easier said than done, yes, but still perfectly possible. He turned to clean up the mess on the floor and there was a deafening crash from the direction of the store cupboard, a crash that sounded very similar to the crash one normally gets when the tops shelf collapses in on its own weight and then takes out all the other shelves in the vicinity. The dark haired wizard made what could only be described as a small dying noise. Well there went perfectly possible.

She didn't know whether she wanted to bawl her eyes out at the injustice or to scream bloody murder and hunt the bastard down who had done this. Helga decided to go with the third option of staying by Bill's bedside and helping Madam Pomfrey where ever possible. The tiny witch had managed to work out what had happened through one of the ghosts who had been haunting a nearby suit of armour. And she was livid. When she got her hands on the Auror he was going to wish that Sal's basilisk had got there first instead.

Salazar Slytherin stopped outside the lab and sorted his robes over the clothes he had borrowed from the blond young man. After he finished brushing off lint that was never there to begin with, he straightened himself and with a light knock on the door, proceeded inside.

The lab was empty apart from a small mountain of ingredients left haphazard on one of the centre tables.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Severus?" Salazar continued his search around the room.

"In here..." a broken sounding voice came from the door at the far side of the room.

The Founder followed the noise across the lab and through the door. There, in the centre of the floor, surrounded by what looked like every jar, vial, box, and bottle in the country as well as a good deal of broken timber, sat Hogwarts' Potions Master. Salazar's eyes widdened to saucers as he surveyed the wreckage.

"It was the top self, it collapsed," Severus pointed to the bare wall, "and took everything else down with it." he made a limp falling gesture from his position on the floor then looked around himself at what was at one point not so long ago, his store room. So mush for not looking like a complete idiot.

"It's not so bad..."

Severus looked up at the other man as if he had just suggested he go poke Voldemort while he was asleep with a great big pointy stick.

Slytherin cleared a small space with his foot and sat down on the floor with him, pulling his hair back into a short pony tail. He looked back up,

"We best get started then!" he smiled.

Severus watched how some strands of hair still fell across The Founder's face and his eyes shone even in the dim light, and was sure his heart stopped for a second.

Helga stifled a yawn, her eyes screwing up with the effort, and smiled down at the young man in the hospital bed fondly, brushing some of his long hair away from his face and admiring the stark contrast of wild red hair against the pale infirmary issue pillowcase. Bill Weasley's health had come on leaps and bounds since the morning and it looked like he would be back to his old self by lunchtime the next day. The clan had been on visiting rounds for most of the day, and the smallest Founder was so happy to be bonding with them, if it wasn't for the circumstances. But it was the time alone that she loved the most. Her anger had died down while she talked to him while he slept, but that was by no means to say that she was not going to make Alistor Moody's life a living hell for as long now as they both should live. She remembered the days when to attack an unarmed man with his back turned was literally a hanging offence, and although she never reveled in capital punishment, she was more than happy to restore the karmatic balance. But for now, she thought, standing and sorting the sheets one last time before heading to the door, she was done here and had other issues to attend to.

Salazar sighed and leaned against the wall and slid down to a sitting position on the floor and wiping the remaining mess on his hands on the sides of his robes.

"He'll kill you for that you know..."

Severus sat down beside him and the Founder laughed.

"No, seriously, he will..."

Slytherin dusted at the stain in vain,

"I'll ask Helga to sort it, I'm useless at cleaning charms."

"Oh, I don't think so, I think we made a pretty good job of in here." They looked out over all their hard work; the shelves were back up on the walls, each level protected with it's own set of protection charms to prevent a rerun of that morning, ingredients were resorted and relabelled, and most importantly all the heavy items were now safely tucked away on the lowest shelves on sitting on the old free standing cabinets.

"Potions storerooms hardly count!" Salazar laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't have got it done without you, I'd still be avoiding it at Christmas..." Severus turned to face him. It was then that they noticed how close they where, Slytherin shot to his feet and was at the other side of the store straightening out a label in a breath, while the other wizard was trying to stop his complexion turning the colour of Gryfindor pride.

It had been a learning experience for both of them, both wonderful for nurturing feelings, while entirely disastrous for forming sentences at a later date. Severus had found that everything went perfectly smoothly until he remembered where he was and who he was with, which had a habit of turning into poor attempts to impress and interesting sentence structures.

The Founder cleared his throat and spun round,

"Well, I really must be going, I said I would meet with Helga once I was finished up, and it's getting quite late now."

"Oh! Yes, of course, don't let me hold you back..."

Salazar felt a sharp tug in his chest at the disappointed look on the other wizard's face, and gave a soft smile, making his way to the door, but making a point of being close enough that when he passed, their hands brushed on the way out.

After leaving the lab he stopped for a minute outside and pursed his lips tightly in attempts to stop from smiling like a lunatic. He jammed his hands in the pockets of his robes and headed off down the corridor. Still feeling the light tingling feeling from when Severus had given his hand a quick squeeze as he left.


	8. Chapter 7

Author Note- Look how good I'm being to all of you! Two chapters in the one week! Possibly three if I'm feeling especially nice... That and because there probably won't be an update 'till Thursday of next week at the earliest after this week... They're making me work in Adv English, for goodness sake!

And for any of you who may have been wondering, my name is of no relation to the clothing brand Banana Moon- I only found out a that there was such a thing a few weeks ago, but felt I should clear that up for y'all!

Enjoy!

Written to- Placebo- Speak in tongues.

Salazar finished grinding the shrivel figs and passed the chopping board over to Severus' waiting hand so that it could be added to the potion. They had found that they worked surprisingly well as a team, and though their styles when it came to potions were entirely different, they complemented each other well. Severus took the board from him and began to add the next ingredient to the cauldron when he suddenly jerked his arm violently sending the board's cargo sailing across the room. He spun away from the mess and headed towards the closest sink.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck..." he hissed easing the left sleeve of his robe up to the elbow so he could hold his inflamed forearm under the cool running water.

"Are you okay?" Slytherin rushed after him still partly in shock from the sudden turn of events. Looking over the other wizard's shoulder he winced at the sight of the burnt looking flesh surrounding the contorted tattoo.

"Been better..." his companion gasped.

"We should get you up to see Poppy, get a salve to cool that off properly..." The smaller wizard followed as the taller headed towards one of the doors leading off.

"Won't work. Being called. Need to go. Tell Minerva." Severus left through one of the heavy wooden doors which was slammed and bolted hard in Salazar's face when he attempted to follow.

It had been four days. Four days and no word back from Severus about what was going on. Salazar stirred the potion 32 and one quarter times anti-clockwise, that was the problem with potions, it gave you too long to stand and think. He had recreated the potion that had been spoiled by the low flying shrivel figs, and 14 variations there of. It was odd how quiet it was in the lab when there was no one to share the space with; no idle chat while waiting for the potion to steep, muttered thanks when things were passed back and forth, and no reassuring presence moving around the room or clattering about in the store. That was another thing the first Slytherin pondered while he began the 27 turns clockwise, when had all this become deemed as reassuring or even pleasant for that matter? He was by no means ignorant of the situation they were in, the passing touches and brushing of arms and over indulgent complements, were at times incredibly shameless. It was the fact that these feelings and notions were encroaching on potions grounds. Potions was something to be done alone and in perfect silence. It was a precise science and an exact art for Merlin's sake! He set the potion to steep and sat behind the heavy oak desk. Fuck. He missed him.

It had been seven days now. Knowing that the hollow, tired feeling was his missing the other potion master was doing nothing to help matters. His fellow Founders insistence on appearing at odd intervals to try and stop him from worrying about his new 'friend', was frustrating. The fact that all 28 potions were still steeping, and therefore he had nothing to busy himself with, was unbearable. He leant further back into the solid old chair and indulged in propping his feet up against the desk. Today was Godric's day and it was getting close to lunch, so the giant Founder would probably be making an appearance shortly.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. And that was when Salazar knew there was something amiss, Godric couldn't knock a door if his life depended on it. For a moment his heart soared with hope at the idea that Severus had returned, but his knock didn't sound like that. He silently berated himself for knowing what the other dark haired wizard's knock sounded like. There it was again, and he realised that he hadn't called for the guest to enter.

"Yes?" He called while rushing towards the cauldrons to look busier than he needed to be in case he required to get rid of his visitor at short notice.

"Hello, my boy, just came to pay you a quick visit and see how that potion of yours is coming along." Dumbledore strode into the room, his eyes a twinkle.

"It would really be more prudent to say that they were Severus' and mine, but they are..."

"Yes, yes, Severus, but you are the greater potion master here, so just between you and me..."

"Well that would really be more of a matter of opinion rather than fact." It was Salazar's turn to cut off the conversation direction this time, a feeling of distrust pooling at the bottom of his spine. The Headmaster's eyes glinted and his course changed direction with a beaming smile.

"Of course, my boy, of course."

"Have you heard any news from him? Severus, I mean. But I guess no news is good news, isn't it?"

"Not always." He clasped his hands in front on him to stop from rubbing them in glee, here was a new angle to work if ever he saw it, he did so love when one of his little plans came together.

"It is a very risky role that dear Severus plays in the war, you do know what it is he does, don't you, my boy?"

The constant 'my boy's were really starting to get on Salazar's last nerve, but information was too sweet a lure.

"He spies for the Order against Voldemort, he risks everything each time he is called out," He gave a long sad sigh, " I always fear that there will be one day when he doesn't return safely to us, I wish there was another way, but with so little power in reserve the intelligence he brings back to us is priceless..." Dumbledore shook his head, and folding his hands behind his back he made his way round the room before continuing.

"The states he comes back in, horrific! And to think that is how the inner circle are treated! And , oh! He has been away so long! I do worry, my boy, I do worry..." He shot a quick glance to the other wizard and allowed himself a quick smirk at the sick look on his face as he slumped into the old chair. Time to go in for the kill, or the loss of this pawn wouldn't be worth it.

Dumbledore made his way back across the lab to face The Founder across the heavy desk,

"You could help, you know?"

He could have danced and sang for how quickly the man's head snapped up to meet his.

"Well, that is to say, you and your companions... with that sort of power our dear Severus would never have to answer another calling ever again..."

Slytherin's head snapped away just as quickly as it snapped up,

"No."

"Not even for his life? That seems all very selfish of you, does it not?"

"You have your potions, you are receiving assistance!"

"A potion didn't stop him from having to leave again, did it?" Dumbledore was almost over the desk in his face now.

"This is not our war!"

"But it is Severus' is it not?" The White haired wizard grabbed Slytherin's arm and pulled him in against the desk,

"So you will do as I say, or he will die!"

Salazar stared back in a mix of shock, fear and fury at the wizard's words and the nails digging deep into his forearm.

The door banged open and Godric swaggered in,

"Hey, Sal are you skiving off again?" he laughed before he turned to see what was happening at the desk.

Salazar turned to see his friend, but Dumbledore continued his hissing. Until Gryffindor charged him and grabbed him by the back of his robes, dragging the headmaster away.

"Don't you lay a finger on him!" He bellowed into the meddler's face and dragged him from the room.

On Godric's return he found Salazar slumped back in the chair, pale as a sheet.

"What was he saying to you?" He perched on the edge of the desk.

"What Severus does for the Order..."

"Make potions? That's hardly..."

"He spies on this Dark Lord, from the inner circle."

"oh..." Gryffindor frowned.

"Apparently this is the longest he's been away without sending word back that he was okay..." Salazar continued in a slight daze, a state that the mammoth of a man quickly clocked.

"Right, up with you," he heaved the potion master upright, " We'll have lunch back at your rooms, then you'll go for a wee rest before your and Helga's shift of Fireplace duty, that is if you think your up to it?"

Slytherin shrugged his friend's hand off,

"I'll be perfectly fine, I am perfectly fine." He dusted himself off and left off down the corridor to his suite, leaving Godric behind to follow.

It was going on two in the morning as the original Slytherin fixed the blanket back around him. It had been an uneventful night. They had played cards for a while, until Helga had dropped off to sleep, but his heart hadn't really been in it and she had won every game. He checked the clock for what felt like the millionth time and stifled yet another yawn. Salazar hadn't slept a wink. It wouldn't have done for Severus to arrive back and for no one to be able to help him. He shifted the blanket yet again and listened to the continuous ticking of the mantle clock and Helga's soft sleepy breaths, and felt his eyes grow heavy, but he snapped them back open and moved to sit on another chair, stoking the fire.

When he awoke at four, Severus was still gone.


	9. Chapter 8

Author Note- WoW! Three author notes in three days! I'm on a roll, trying to keep them all around a thousand and a half to two thousand words to give you something to get your teeth into, while still pushing forward, 'cause there's some really interesting chapters coming up and a few more characters to introduce to the mix. That's plots for chapters eleven to twenty now completed, but if there are any scenarios you would like to see, or just really awesome one liners, then feel free to bump them on the end of your review- which I know your all going to write *pointed look, do you want a nudge with that hint* or private message them to me if your feeling shy!

Beta Note- The plans look sooooo good! It's awesome! I can't wait! And yeah wow three chapters! Also small reminder that it will be at least next week before the next update thanks to Adv English making us do work :) Oh and read Skuttle Squirrels, Bowling Pins and Ducks by QuietLion! Review please!

MBC

Written to- Foofighters- Skin and Bones.

The tabby cat crouched underneath the bookcase, keeping her body close to the ground and her eyes and ears open. The cantankerous old man was pottering around in his office unawares of his little visitor. It's surprising what things people let slip when they think no one is there to hear them; mostly dates and numbers that made no coherent sense, but every now and then a tiny snippet of useful information, like a difference of opinion the man had had with two others in the depths of the castle, but most importantly the gleeful hisses of his plan to close the 'network' succeeding.

The man bustled out of the main room off down a side corridor and the cat made a break for the exit, bounding down the spiral staircase and along corridors to finally slip through the crack of a door. She stopped her back to the wall and began to contort, morphing into something both new and old. Minerva clicked the door gently shut and slid down the wall to the floor, a hand clutched to her chest. They were in far more trouble than they had thought.

Dinner was a tense affair. Dumbledore had decreed that all had to attend and this worried all parties. Minerva sat in her seat beside the Headmaster, all her instincts screaming for her to get as far away from him as physically possible, while she itched to tell everyone right there and then what she had learned. There had been no time to call a meeting, and to oust the bastard now would bring everything down on their heads, he still held too much standing.

The founders sat around Salazar at the furthest point of the table away from Dumbledore, Bill Weasley taking up position beside Helga. They worried for their companion who had now become distant since his confrontation with the white haired wizard. The Founder in question merely prayed that tonight would not be a call to prepare a wake.

Dinner was served and everyone present picked at the food on their plates, there was an ominous feeling hanging stagnant in the air above them, and every now and then someone would look up to the head of the table, waiting for the ice to be broken.

It happened as dessert was being cleared, the war lord cleared his throat loudly,

"Ah, yes, if you could all wait just a moment, my children, I think it would be prudent to hold a quick little meeting before we head off to enjoy our evening pursuits."

There was silence as those assembled waited for the axe to fall. Salazar squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the armrest, willing his heart not to explode from his chest. He felt a hand laid on his arm and looked up to see Helga smiling encouragingly at him.

"For safety reasons I have seen fit to close down the floo network for the School."

Slytherin felt like for a moment the world stopped spinning, just to speed up an cause their surroundings to swirl, ice tickled his spine. In the peripheries Molly Weasley gave a strangled gasp, Helga let go a soft sob, to quickly be scooped up by a waiting Bill Weasley, Hermione beamed up at Dumbledore as a blind person first seeing the sky. The present company all knew what this meant. The spy's death certificate may as well have just been signed right there on the grand table before them. Salazar pushed back from the table and headed straight for the door, he was vaguely aware of his chair clattering to the floor behind him, followed by the screeches of chairs being pulled back as people left. He walked to his post again for that night, to watch a fire that no one would now return from.

Helga felt a strong arm circle her shoulders and ease her upright, leading her from the great hall, along the corridors and up the stairs to her suite. She whispered the password absently, and was again lead into her living room where she was set on the couch and a warm blanket wrapped round her tiny shoulders. A patient weight sat down beside her and stroked her hair as she burst into tears.

Sirius was worried. For the obvious reasons of course, although he had never become close friends to the potions master, they had reached a level of grudging respect, and Remus was quite fond of him. That was mostly why he was in a panic right now. This lover currently was dragging him down the corridor at a speed the animagus was sure was quickly approaching Mach 3. And he was pretty sure it wasn't one of those, 'pull you down a corridor to have it off in the closest broom closet', he was well aware that this was neither the time nor the place.

He was heaved into a room and thrown into the closest seat at one of the desks as the lycanthrope preformed quick set of silence and antidetection charms on the room. Maybe he had been wrong after all, but this really didn't seem like his partners style. Moony rounded on him, arms crossed across his chest,

"We have a little job to do, for old times sake, and we're going to need the map and James' old cloak."

Sirius grinned like a maniac. This was more like it.

They were in his office. Sirius couldn't remember the last time they had done this, and it was such a rush. Huddled under the 'borrowed' cloak, they checked that Dumbledore was far enough away from them to get down to work. Remus slipped the cloak off of them and placed it on the floor so as not to disrupt any of the numerous artefacts and papers cluttering the tables and alert to their being there. He then took up position as guard while Black slipped out a tiny tool bag from his pocket, enlarged it, and got down to work on the fireplace.

Dumbledore gave Hermione's hair an affectionate ruffle and left the room,

"Keep up the good work, my girl!" Hermione preened under the attention and watched as Her headmaster headed back off along the corridor.

"Sirius, you almost there yet? He's heading back our way..."

Sirius grunted as he continued to balance his wand between his teeth while tinkering around with the floo settings for the school's fireplaces.

The old wizard hummed to himself as he rounded the corner to his office, when the twins rushed him,

"Here are.."

".. our new, products..."

"... Never-Notice-Niceies..."

"... fancy a free sample..."

"...they're.."

"... lemon flavoured!" They beamed up at him with their possessed little grins and shoved the sweets at him. He reigned in the urge to curse them. But it wouldn't do to fall out with one of his largest sources of canon fodder.

"Of course, my boys, I would love to assist you!" he plucked a sweet and popped it in his mouth.

"He. Is. At. The. Foot. Of. The. Fucking. Stairs!" Remus hissed and stared at the animagus with wild desperate eyes.

"A second. Just need to..."

"We don't have a second, come on! Grab the cloak, we'll just need to come back la..."

"DONE!" Sirius grabbed the cloak and threw it over their heads as they went to slip out the door.

The twins smiled up at him sweetly as he turned and headed up the stairs and passed into his office. As soon as his back was turned Fred and George shared a worried look then snapped back to watching the steps anxiously.

Remus let out a breath he knew all to well he was holding. They had got caught in the stairwell by the door when Dumbledore had come up and the old man had almost walked right into him. They rushed silently down the stairs and off down the corridor. Shared a quick silent salute with the twins before rushing to the hospital wing. If their work had been successful there was where the fuss would be.

Salazar sat in the chair by the fireplace, while Charlie Weasley and Draco Malfoy were curled up together on the couch whispering quietly. There must have been at least a hundred members of this red headed clan, he wondered. It had been a long evening and it was turning into an even longer night, but he was very grateful for the quiet company of the young couple .

The fire flared green and there was a loud bang and the door flew open and the room quickly filled with people. For a moment Salazar wasn't sure where to look. Until the dark cloaked figure stumbled out of the fireplace and collapsed to the ground. A red pool building around on the bare wooden floor.


	10. Chapter 9

Author Note- Well if this isn't me throwing out chapters like nobody's business, then I don't know what is! Starting a fourth chapter in a week, I seem to be hooked on getting as many of these out as I can this week- probably subconsciously trying to avoid doing my Avd English essay and starting my uni application forms...

AN2- Okay- so a bit of time has passed since I started writing this (life got in the way...). Stuff that you probably are more interested in- up to chapter 20 plot lines have been written and that won't even be up to Christmas, next two chapters shall hopefully be out before halloween (11 being a halloween special) Lots of characters for you guys still to meet!

-The over all consensus from the influx of reviews I got from the last upload (THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE) is that you all want longer chapters, I will do my best! Also I've tried to reply to all your reviews on an individual basis, if you haven't had a reply check your PM inbox.

Written to- Paramore- Playing God and Misguided Ghosts

Snow Patrol- Crack the Shutters

The night had been touch and go in regards to Severus' health. Madam Pomfrey was currently catching up on sleep to try and regain the energy she had lost to the healing. This left Salazar to sit in as resident medical professional, something he hadn't done in a **really** long time. The hospital wing was silent, only the half hourly scribbling of the charmed quill on parchment with the potion master's revised vitals broke through the eerily noiseless room.

Salazar got up and checked the sheet for the umpteenth time before returning once more to his seat by the bedside of the spy. Ex-Spy, now, Salazar corrected himself. He hadn't been allowed into the room when Severus had first been admitted, Godric and surprisingly Sirius had seen to that. But the sheer quantity of blood that was currently being scrubbed and scraped from the hardwood floor by the fire had left very little to the imagination.

Salazar sighed. The next few hours would be critical. Something he had said to those whose dear ones had been injured during the war back so many years ago, it hurt to much more to be told it yourself. There was no such thing as objectivity when you were personally involved. He missed the seclusion of not knowing the body lying on the bed. Slytherin bit out a harsh laughed that died cruelly on his lips; it was truly one of the most ridiculous situations he had ever encountered! He could not preform and behave to the fullest of his professional potential, because of his relations to the patient, but he would not be worrying that he wasn't working to his usual perfection if the patient was a stranger, he would simply know what he was doing was correct. His connection urged him to do more, while impeding his ability to do so.

Dumbledore paced out the area of his office. Someone had been in his space. Someone he didn't want in his space. Someone who had no right to be there, had been there. And on purpose. He could forget those who weren't there on purpose. He barked out a laugh and swung out an arm to knock over the closest spinning instrument to him, smiling gleefully as it dashed against the floor; delicate silver work mangled and contorted, fragile glass bulb smashed to jagged splinters, precious metallic blood oozing from the carnage. He would find them and punish them. Again and again and again. He shuffled over to his desk and perched in his chair. A horrific strangled sob shook his form. It was his space and they broke it. Not theirs. HIS. They broke his fireplace trap. They couldn't be allowed to break any more of what was his. No. The decimated mess on the floor caught the headmaster's eye. A smile of too many teeth distorted his face. They wouldn't get a chance. He would break them first. He hoped out from behind the desk and left the office. Crushing the glass and metal further under his boot. Someone had been in his space. Someone he didn't want in his space. Someone who had no right to be there, had been there. But Albus was going to make them wish they hadn't.

Helga shifted against the unusual warmth. Her back was sore but she didn't want to move, not just yet.

"You might want to get up soon, Miss Helga, You'll get a sore back sleeping here on the couch." The warmth shifted. Her quick mind assessed the situation and told her it was the warmth that had spoken. She screwed her eyes tight shut. Bugger. This was going to be awkward. So, she remembered crying and Bill had helped her back to her rooms, but she had been terribly worried about-

"SEVERUS!" She sat bolt upright, the past few hours rushing back to her at dizzying speed. An arm curled safely round her shoulders, pulling her back close to the warmth.

"Hush, hush, he's in the hospital wing, Poppy and Salazar are looking after him, shhhh..." Bill gave one of the pompom ties of her hooded knit cardigan a little tug, her wardrobe was still entirely Lovegood couture.

"He's going to be okay. It may take a while, but old Snape always pulls through, tough as dragon skin boots, that one."

Helga looked up, and suddenly the worry for the spy was gone, beaten into submission by the feeling of ' you're ever so very close' awkward. Her body went into auto-pilot and slipped out from under his arm and made a dart for safety hidden behind the door to her bedroom, calling,

"!", as she made her speedy exit.

Bill Weasley's experience dealing with his younger sister's hundred words a second bursts stood him in good stead for translating.

"Okay." He called after her, a smile playing on his lips as he played with the spare leather hair tie while he waited.

Helga threw open the doors of the wardrobe and stared in at the contents, before beginning to pull out heaps of clothing. She knew it wasn't the most respectful way to deal with the borrowed apparel, but at that moment she justified her actions as distress at not being able to find a subtle enough piece. Dear little Luna wouldn't know subtle if it smacked her up side the head with a cauldron. Her clothing was delightfully pretty and cute and surprisingly practical, although it didn't look it, but nothing there was designed with the idea of anything inconspicuous. Eventually Helga found a little yellow summer dress that the season was far too cold for, but looked so delightful she might just ask Luna where she had bought it and acquire one herself. She combined this with the first pair of tights from the top of the drawer, pulled the little pumps from yesterday with the cats on the front back on and grabbed a fresh hooded cardigan from the pile. Assembled the jumbled ensemble, then gawked in surprise and the little teddy bear ears that sat atop of the hood, before running to wash and head back out into the lounge.

She slipped past the door back into the suite's living room and Bill looked up as he heard her enter.

"You ready to head then?" He asked standing and sorting his rumpled clothes.

"Yeah, I guess, we probably shouldn't stay too long, I mean..." Bill caught her hand and led her towards the door,

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise." He stopped them just before the door and tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear before kissing her gently on the forehead. He reached for the door handle but Helga stopped him. Bill turned back to her confused, she smiled up at him. Reached up on her tip toes. Hands against his chest for balance. And tilted her head up until their lips met.

Albus smiled at everyone as he made his way down through the castle towards the medical wing, his eyes aglitter. He stopped briefly by Hermione and Minerva, wishing them well, and warning them to be on guard, as there had been a series of break ins through the castle, in his own office even. Miss Granger was as he expected whisked away easily on the idea of the turmoil and uproar, and ran to spread the rumours. He reached the door to the ward and sorted his robes before entering.

Salazar administered the next doses of each of the prescribed potions. Then moved on the redressing the wounds. Checked the parchment containing the vitals of the patient. He had taken to referring to the body in the bed simply as ' his patient' it was easier this way, until it came to sorting the bedclothes or using a calming draught to settle 'his patient' when the nightmares surfaced again. That was when the the veil of anonymity fell away and all he could see was Severus in pain.

The door banged open waking the healer from his thoughts as he turned to see who the next visitor was. Helga and Bill Weasley had been around earlier, he could tell from how close they had stood and sat, that they were both now aware of each other. They had tried to be subtle at first, but he knew his friend too well, and soon she was blushing and gushing the whole story to him, clutching the tall curse breaker's hand close to her, all it had taken was a pointed look, he thought with a smile. He got up as he heard the footsteps come to the side of the curtain shielding Severus's bed from the rest of the ward.

He felt his stomach drop. Rage seemed to take the place of blood, circulating his body.

"What are you doing here." Slytherin hissed, it wasn't a question.

Albus beamed at him as if it were the first time they had met,

"Why I'm here to visit Severus, my boy! He's had a very hard time of it recently!" he chuckled and made his way towards the bedside.

Slytherin blocked his way.

"Leave."

The headmaster's head snapped towards him in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that, my boy, what did you say?" he took a hold of Salazar's arm and wrenched him out the way and continued towards his goal, "You really shouldn't stand in front of people, child, it's rude."

Salazar was so filled with fury he felt sick. A burst of volatile wandless magic ripped Albus back from the bedside out into the main body of the ward, Salazar stalker out after him, casting a quick silencing spell around Severus's bed so he would not be disturbed.

Albus picked himself up from the marble floor,

"That was not a very clever idea, child" he smiled dangerously as he dusted himself off.

"I think it's the best idea I've had all week actually." The Slytherin fought to keep his voice and face as emotionless as possible, while his insides reeled.

"I believe it would be beneficial if you left the hospital wing immediately." He continued. The headmaster burst into laughter,

"I won't be going anywhere, my boy, this is my school after all, I have right of passage!"

"But it's not your school, and while the establishment is not being used for educational purposes, Hogwarts castle, does not belong to you either"

"I have power over the Ministry, it's as good as mine!"

"This building and it's grounds are privately owned."

"BULLSHIT!" The headmaster lost his temper and rushed back towards his ex-spy. Salazar caught him in the chest and pushed him back forcefully,

"You have done enough damage here already! Leave!"

Albus dusted himself down for the second time, regaining some of his lost composure,

"As leader in this war, I have a right to check on any of my soldiers!"

"No one in this castle is a soldier!NO ONE! And you are no leader! You send those who follow you to their deaths! In fact, it's YOU who kills them NOT THE ENEMY!" Salazar took a deep breath. There you go bastard, you've made me snap. Albus opened his mouth but was cut off.

"Oh, no! You are going to stand there and fucking listen to me! SO SHUT THE HELL UP!Who are you to decide who lives and who dies! YOU HAVE NO 'RIGHT'! THIS IS NOT YOUR BLOODY CASTLE IT'S MINE! IT BELONGS TO THE FOUNDERS!" Poppy came running out of her office to see what was going on, but backed away when she saw.

"You will not pressure us to fight your war. You will not force anyone in this building do your bidding any longer." Salazar's voice had dropped now to a dangerous whisper. Albus sneered.

"Bravo, my boy, standing ovation!" He clapped sarcastically.

"I AM NOT 'YOUR BOY'! You creepy bastard! I've been around since before your grandparents where even thought of! YOU. .NOW." The Slytherin walked back to check on Severus, and try to get himself reigned back in,

"You will not approach Severus. Again. Ever." He pulled back the side of the curtain, thinking the confrontation was over.

Until a wand was pressed in against the base of his skull. Poppy shrieked and rushed forward. Albus imobilized her with a flick of his other wrist,

"Or what, MY BOY... hmmm?"

Salazar went perfectly still, hands dropping to his sides. Then he spun round. And punched the other wizard in the face. He watched as the body of the white haired man fell to the ground and the look of surprise on the headmaster's face. He turned back to Severus before he heard the resounding bang on the floor, not needing to watch to know that the bastard was now unconscious.

Poppy rushed towards him.

"Have Severus moved to his own chambers. He will be cared for there, from now on. I will set the wards myself." Poppy watched the man unmoving as he spoke. She nodded sharply.

"Straight away, sir!"

"Salazar, Poppy." she smiled softly,

"Of, course."

* * *

Hope that was longer for you all! It was an extra page and a bit on openoffice!

If any of you were wondering about why there were so many songs for this chapter, it's because each of my chapters, characters and pairings have their own piece of music, going so far as-

Salazar Slytherin- Paramore- misguided ghosts

Severus/Salazar – The Cars – Just what I needed

Bill Weasley - Panic at the Disco- That Green Gentleman (may be changed)

Bill/Helga - Snow Patrol – Crack the Shutters

Sirius Black - Mika - Grace Kelly

Sirius/Remus - All American Rejects – Gives You Hell

That's all I've got for who you've met so far- some of you will like this wee extra, some won't -enjoy or not!

Any ideas or suggestions pop them on your reviews!


	11. Chapter 10

Author Note- CHAPTER 10! wooo! Feel like I'm really starting to get into the fic now! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, tried to make it longer for you, sadly this one's a shorter chapter, but it was always intended to be that way, so I won't be making it any longer, chapter 11 should make up for that for you though. Well better get on with it!

Editor's Note: I AM SO SORRY! It is totally my fault this is so late. It has been sitting in my inbox for about three months. So, so, sorry!

Written to- Newton Faulkner- Feels like home.

"We'll need some more bandages for the dressings, next trip to the store, Poppy." Salazar finished sorting the fresh dressing on one of the almost healed injuries then neatened out the sheets. It had been two days since the fiasco in the hospital wing and so far there had thankfully been no sign of Dumbledore or any of his suspected accomplices. There had only been a few visitors; Remus was the most regular, bringing up to date news from Minerva about what was being planned as well as regular everyday gossip from around the castle. Draco had dropped by too, to check on his godfather, but seemed to grow paler and more worried with each passing day, even though Severus's condition was improving. Any time Salazar had enquired after him, the younger man had just shook it off, smiled and changed the subject or left on an errand which Slytherin doubted he had actually been set.

Bandages re-changed and potions re-dosed. Poppy waved her goodbye to Salazar as he fixed the bed linens around the patient before finishing up for the night, and flooed back to her rooms. The acting mediwizard settled back into a chair pulled up by the bedside and sighed in acknowledgement of the now completed routine. He smiled to himself as he recounted the advancements they had made in the last ten days in private accommodation. Severus would hopefully be waking up within the next two to three days and another week or two after that he would be fighting fit again. He frowned on the term fighting, it was exactly that which had landed the now ex-spy in this situation to begin with. In all fairness though, he would probably have arrived safely home the same night it it hadn't been for...

There was a knock at the door and Remus dropped off a fresh bunch of flowers from Molly, apologised for the late hour, but said that he thought he ought to have dropped them in seeing as he was passing, before running off again. Salazar shook his head with a laugh, the werewolf was going to run himself ragged if he carried on as he did, and placed the new flowers in water on the bedside table. He arranged a few of the more unruly stems before giving up and turning back to Severus. He must have turned in his sleep and a lock of his hair how covered his face, Salazar leant down and brushed it away, although his smile disappeared. He sat back down into his seat and watched on. He'd leave soon, back to his own suite, but for now he was satisfied to be here. He took a hold of the hand on the bed and never felt it as his eyes began to grow heavy.

Severus felt as if there was a hippogriff sitting on his chest. No. Change that. A HERD of Hippogriffs. He shifted slightly, but not so much as to dismiss the cosy warmth that surrounded him. He screwed up his face before even attempting to blink his eyes open. Everything felt both tender and fuzzy at the same time, and he had a feeling that the only thing stopping his head from feeling like it was being attacked violently by a spoon, was the fact that room was dark.

But when he looked down and saw the warm body slumped against the side cabinet in the chair beside his bed, holding onto his hand- all he felt was right.


	12. Chapter 11Halloween

Author Note- So it's not my fault folks that your waiting so long for these chapters, they have been written and have been sitting all cold and lonely in someone's email inbox for over a week, we have been working though... so it's isn't all Quiet lion's fault- so don't hurt her too much!

This is just a wee bit of fun for Halloween, because it's one of my favourite times of year!

Editor's Note: For apology, see previous chapter. We were busy! Working 16 hours a week on top of school every day is tiring! Then Christmas came and I done nothing but work overtime... and then prelims... and so it has gone on and on and on. Sorry!

Written to- Mika – Toy Boy

Fred Weasley sat in one of the window seats on the third floor corridor. And he wasn't impressed. It was Halloween. And George was no where to be found and Luna was missing too, so was Sirius for that matter. He was annoyed because they had all decided to pull a giant prank to celebrate and now they had all gone and left him. It had been hours since he had last seen them. They had probably decided to do the prank without him, the red head picked at the mortar between the stones dejectedly, when he heard footsteps coming down the corridor. He perked up and curled into the alcove, ready to pounce when his partners in crime passed. He waited, grinning manically as the footsteps got closer and closer. Now that Fred listened more carefully he could hear it was two sets of feet walking in time, or more accurately, striding in time. They had come to get him. Well, he'd show them for leaving him alone in the first place. He heard the approaching victims come almost to where he was hiding.

And he exploded out of the wall.

"BWAAAA!"

"HOLY BUGGARING MOTHER OF FUCK!"

Fred looked up from his scary surprise pose to see his elder brother Charlie holding up a shaking Draco Malfoy. Who looked like he had just had a heart attack. Saying that Charlie didn't look much healthier. It explained why George's scream had been so posh sounding.

"You seen George, Luna or Sirius?"

Draco had recovered and was dusting himself down of invisible lint, and looking at him in a confused fashion, as was the dragon keeper, who was the one who replied.

"Umm... Fred... they're playing hide and seek..."

Fred was affronted. They where playing **Hide and seek** without **him** on **Halloween**!

"Who with!" he demanded enraged.

They're expressions turned from confused to extremely worried.

" Well, Fred... you..." Charlie looked like he could barely believe he was having this conversation.

The younger Weasley stopped and thought about that for a second. Actually, that sounded about right.

". OH!" That's exactly right! He thought, he had been sitting there counting to 948662298, as suggested by Sirius. Fred grinned like a lunatic, showing far too many teeth, and then ran off down the corridor. Draco just looked mortified,

"Remind me why I'm doing this?"

"'Cause you love me." Charlie slipped a broad arm round the blond's waist and kissed his hair.

"Meh."

Remus hummed and he wandered down the corridor towards the kitchens. The portraits all turned and stared eyes wide and mouths agape as he passed them. He fixed his costume and stopped to tickled the pear, something that, to him, had always sounded a bit perverse. Probably something that Dumbledore had thought up then.

He continued on into the main body of the Kitchens, past the houseelves scrabbling about stacking towers of shining toffee apples and glazing various meats and icing numerous cakes. He felt a pang of remorse, as he watched them try to recreate the glory of the Hogwarts feast, as if oblivious to the fact that there had been no students here for years now. Remus wondered if anyone had even explained to them what was going on.

Arriving at his goal at the back of the kitchen surrounded by the manic little scullery staff and bent over one of the immense stoves, was Salazar Slytherin. Remus coughed to announce his arrival. The original Slytherin turned his head slowly and blinked up at him, still stirring away at the contents of a large pot on the burner.

"Not to sound rude, but what do you want? And for that matter, what in Merlin's name are you supposed to be?"

Remus sorted the ears atop his head and patched waistcoat proudly,

"May Hare, Alice in Wonderland, it's a book by..."

"Yes, I may have been born a couple of hundred years ago, but was accosted by young 'Alice' herself this morning who told me all about it, can't wait to see the others, by the way. But the reason for your visit?" He turned back his bubbling charge for a moment, before turning the heat down and leaning against one of the cupboards to listen to Remus. Salazar had become quite fond of the lycanthrope, who was one of the few who didn't make a huge issue of the Founders being in the castle and was surprisingly down to earth for someone who turned into, or would turn into a rabid beast, if it were not for the wolfsbane potion, each full moon.

"Just taking stock of numbers for those attending the Halloween feast tonight."

"I shall not be attending." Salazar turned abruptly formal and went back to his cooking.

"Not _THAT _the _Other _one, you know?"

The other wizard looked at him, with a look which could only be described as 'what-the-hell-are-you-on-about' before realisation dawned on his face, quickly replaced with a frown.

"That's invitation only, and I hardly merit one of my own to the 'inner sanctum'"

"Well actually, Severus said you could have his 'plus one' if you wanted," HE stopped there for a moment to watch the colour rise in the dark haired wizard's face, a very similar expression to the one that a certain other potions master had worn when he broached his wishes, before continuing, "But between you and me, you had your own invite anyway, and that was before you had the altercation with a certain someone, after that we had to stop Sirius from trying to make you guest of honour..."

"I shall be in attendance."

"And which invitation is this in reply to?" Remus didn't really need this bit of info, but it was just too much of a temptation not to,

"The first one!" The other hissed and Remus found himself being ushered out of the kitchen by some very enthusiastic, if not somewhat handsy, elves.

Draco tugged at his costume again. It wasn't sitting right. It just wasn't. He didn't know what about it wasn't right it _**just wasn't**_.

"Will you stop faffing about with that? You're gonna put a hole in it."

Draco turned from the mirror to where his beloved stood behind him.

"It's not right." He pouted. Charlie grinned like a maniac,

"Don't do that, or we'll never make it to the party."

"I. Look. Like. An. Idiot." The blond plucked at the material again as if to prove a point.

"Nonsense love." Charlie sauntered over and turned him to face the mirror, linking his arms round the smaller man's waist.

"I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING PLAYBOY BUNNY!" Draco squirmed out of reach and launched the white rabbit ears across the room into the bathroom and flopped down on the bed.

"No you don't. Don't be silly." The dragon keeper landed on the bed beside him and grinned widely, reminding Draco why his boyfriend was currently sporting cat ears and a tail. Charlie kissed the top of his head and massaged his lower back lovingly. Draco relaxed into the pillows, now this was much better.

"Besides, you don't have the tits for it..."

Draco's jaw clenched.

The over-large top hat wobbled dangerously as its wearer jiggled about in his seat.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Luna soothed as she followed imaginary floating creatures around the room from her seat.

"Not soon enough!" The Mad Hatter launched from his seat and began to pace, "The official feast ended almost half a hour ago!"

"Mr Slytherin said there was something he had to collect before coming here..."

"Where are the rest of them then?"

"Lost..." She sorted her volumes of blue skirts before helping herself to the mountains of iced fairy cakes on the table.

As if hearing he was required Remus bound into the room.

"Everyone is on their way, I passed Minerva, and the twins on the way over here, but thought I should probably check that you hadn't exploded from the suspense before our guests arrived." The lycanthrope surveyed the room of requirement and was impressed. It had provided them with a hall which was cosy enough for their small gathering, but large enough for a small area to be set aside as a dance floor if any of the party goers felt so inclined. Huge tables sagged under the immense weight of all the sweet and savoury delights of every colour and texture imaginable on their surface. Orange, purple and black streamers hung in swathes from all the furniture and the ceiling.

"My, boys, You have got this place looking good!" Minerva bustled into the room and sat down next to Luna. The twins, their parents, and the majority of the rest of the Weasley clan followed with Harry and Draco in tow.

"Luna your dress is fabulous!" Molly hurried over to the other women and gushed, "But what on earth are you supposed to be Kitty?"

"I've come as a muggle, Molly." She got up and gave a twirl so she could fully show off her tracksuit.

Poppy pushed away from the table and sighed,

"Sorry to break you boys up, but Severus, we really must be getting you back to your rooms."

Severus cleared his throat and began to stand, Salazar nodded sharply and they both shook hands, very serious, then Severus left and Salazar sat down again to pick at a cake on his plate which had been there for the better part of two hours. Remus and Minerva shared a look.

"Two of them are as bad as each other." Minerva smiled and nodded along in agreement.


	13. Chapter 12

Author Note- You guys are going to want my head! I'm sorry it's been so long! Things have just been so mad recently- the only reason that I've got the time to do these chapters now is because up in Scotland we're all snowed in! Going to try and get 10, 11,12,13,and 14 out to you by Friday. 10 and 11 are about to get sent for editing so you may even get them tonight if you're lucky. Thank you to GolDAce (hope I got the capps in the right place for you there!) for your review.

Sorry for the wait again- and on with the story!

Editors Note: That was a lot of damn snow... Still got a week off school for it. Anyways I think that if I get these three chapters out to you tonight then the next few chapters might find their way into my inbox fairly soon... So on with the editing!

Editors Note 2: I think this was typed late at night lol when our dear author was all sleepy... It makes my job harder and a lot more entertaining attempting to figure out what she means :P

Chapter 12

Written to – Bombay Bicycle Club – My God.

A few days after the secret Halloween party Poppy deemed Severus well enough again to stop 'taking it easy' and the wizard happily relinquished the walking stick which had been made compulsory. The castle was is a state of quiet preparation. It had been a while now since the last Death Eater attack and all muscles were tensed to leap into battle stations and fight back the plague of the enemy.

The Founders still chose to remain separate form the main war body of the castle.

Helga and Salazar made their way along to Rowena and Godric's suite. They had been told that it was a meeting to discuss what plan of action they would take in this battle to protect both Hogwarts and the Wizarding World, a subject now very much close to their hearts. Together they turned the corner and Salazar knocked smartly on the heavy wooden door. They were greeted by a grinning Godric and led into the main sitting area beside the fire. The rooms had been decorated in rich fabrics of deep royal blues and burgundy. Tapestries that had been ancient even when the castle was originally built hung lavishly on the walls, but for all the opulence of the room it still managed to have a homely feel with Rowena's stitched cushions piled up on the couches and in piles around the room on the honey stained wood floor.

"Take a seat, take a seat! Rowena should be through in just a moment, I think she said she was just finishing up something..." The massive Gryffindor trailed off to find his raven haired wife, leaving his friends to arrange themselves upon the overstuffed furniture. Salazar perched on one of the heavy set armchairs, while Helga sank into one of the huge couches opposite him.

Rowena bustled Godric back in, who was carrying quite a sizeable tray of biscuits, and directed him to take the seat by his fellow wizard while she joined the tiny witch on the couch.

"Would you like a biscuit?" The giant man went to offer the plate around.

"Really, Godric, you believe that is appropriate? This a serious discussion we're about to have." She looked pointedly at her husband, and then round at the other members of their council. Godric straightened and sobered considerably, this set off alarm bells in the other twos heads. Gryffindor cleared his throat and turned to Slytherin,

"What exactly are the effects of the stasis potion?" Salazar automaticly presumed the worst,

"Has something happened? Do you feel ill?" His eyes widened at the implications that he may well have greatly endangered his friends lives.

"No, but what we want to know is if there are any side effects that you know of?"

"No, not to my knowledge."

"How long will it last?" This caused the potion master to raise an eyebrow,

"I'm not sure what you mean..."

"When will the potions effects run out, what will happen to us? Will we just disappear? Will we die?" Rowena clarified in a scarily separate tone, clinical and scientific, it made shivers run down the spines of her fellows.

"There should be no such repercussions, I should think, that our lives merely continue on in this time line, it is not as if we could return to our past, as that time has now run it's course, we are beyond then, now."

"But you do not know!" Rowena snapped. The others recoiled as if they had been hit.

"No," Salazar continued warily, "Remember that the potion was still only in it's early test phases when we were forced to implement it." He was determined to keep his cool. He would not allow her to get a rise out of him on this.

"You allowed your dearest friends to take a potion which could very well have been poison!"

Godric stopped his wife at this point,

"It was the only choice we had, Rowena, we all opted in, we all knew the risks."

"I had considered poisoning you all." Salazar spoke quietly.

"YOU WHAT!" Rowena was out of her seat on the couch by this. Helga pulled her firmly back down to the couch before the woman's husband could cross the room,

"It would have been a difficult decision for him to make, " She stroked the dark haired witches arm, "But would have been better than what they would have done to us, a quick death would be only a dream if they had found us." She turned and smiled understandingly at the potions master. Godric returned to his seat and apologised to his friend, while Rowena slowly regained her composure.

"Helga." Godric began.

"Yes?" she smiled up at him from where she sat with a now more level headed Ravenclaw.

"We need to discuss... we need to talk about this relationship you appear to be embarking upon with the eldest Weasley boy." He seemed pained to say it.

"What's wrong? There's nothing to discuss. We're both terribly happy!" The blonde witch was confused by the negativity she was getting, she looked to Salazar who shrugged, he was just as baffled by the turn of conversation.

Rowena patted her hand,

"It's not that we doubt your happiness now, it's just that, if there are issues with the stasis potion and something happens to you..."

"But Sal said that everything was okay!"

"He said he _**thought**_ that everything will be okay, I'm sure you don't want that dear young man of yours hurt if the worst was to happen..."

"So you want us to hurt now?" Helga tried to disentangle herself from the other woman.

"Rowena, I don't see any problem with Helga continuing to see Bill Weasley, he seems a fine gentleman, and it's really no ones business but theirs." Salazar countered.

Hufflepuff had now managed to free herself and was standing with her arms across her chest,

"I will not let you ruin this, " She looked between a pained Godric and a worried Rowena, " You two already have each other, and now it's my turn. My decision is final!" Her bottom lip wobbled and her eyes swam.

"I believe it would be best to drop this subject now, yes?" Slytherin stated as he stood. It was not a question.

"It doesn't matter, Sal, I'm not sitting in for this attack." Helga hiccuped and strode out of the door.

There was silence.

"I thought we were supposed to be united?" He looked down at the couple before him.

"I think I'll leave now too, before you decide it's me you're going to sink your teeth into next." Slytherin whirled and left the room in a storm of cloaks and pinstripe.

"We were no better than that old coot in what we did, weren't we, Godric?" Rowena sobbed into her husbands shoulder as he curled up on the couch beside her.

"This is a really good whiskey." Salazar swirled the dark amber liquid around the bottom of the tumbler before raising the glass for another sip.

"Thank you, it was a gift from Minerva." Severus replied.

They sat in heavy wing-back chairs at opposite ends of the fire in Severus's suite. The atmosphere was a drowsy sort of relaxed, probably brought on by the burning alcohol that they were using to keep nerves at bay.

"Long day?" He continued. Salazar rubbed his head setting the glass on the side table.

"I had a meeting with the others."

Severus just watched on. Salazar had learned that this was not a disinterested silence, but one that was a gentle nudge to him to continue.

"Well, there was a bit of a row, to say the least," He caught the encouraging smile, picked his glass back up and continued,

"I got interrogated on the stasis potion," there was the prompt of a raised eyebrow as his companion took another sip.

"Rowena wanted to know what the side effects would be, I told her that I didn't know if there even were any..."

"I'm presuming she wasn't best pleased with that as her answer?"

"Correct." He finished his glass and rested it on the side table once more. Severus motioned towards the bottle to see if he wished more, but Salazar shook his head, he was fine for now.

"Then they turned on poor Helga."

"What could she have possibly have done?"

"They didn't agree with her relationship with Bill Weasley..." Salazar suddenly wished he had taken up the offer of a refill, if only to have something to focus on instead of the awkward silence that seemed to have fallen. Severus seemed to have cottoned on to this and summoned the other glass to him, pouring another round and handing the glass back over. They returned to watching the fire.

"Was she very upset?"

"Yes. She left."

Severus took another sip and a deep breath for courage,

"It wasn't really anyone's business but hers." There, he had said it, he only worried for the reaction.

"No, they had no right to say what they did." Salazar looked back up and the clinked their classed together before returning to looking back into the hypnotic fire.


	14. Chapter 14

Author Note- Finally past the first hurdle! For some reason getting to chapter thirteen was a giant milestone for me... We're getting into the good stuff now! In the next few chapters there's a bunch more characters for you all to meet and love/hate and the plot really starts to get rolling a bit faster! Enter plot twists and more lesser known pairings!

Moon Banana Cat, out.

Editor's Note- I am SOOOOO sorry! It's my fault again that this took so long. My poor Bill ( my computer) is dead beyond repair. The no matter what I do to him he will never live again type of dead. :'(

Okay I'm going to go edit now.

Thankyou to my sole reviewer of the last three chapters, you know who you are and you brightened my day. The rest of you to bed without dinner.

Chapter 13

Written to- Snow Patrol – Give me strength.

MCR- Vampire Money

"They said WHAT to you ?" Bill was out of his seat and across the room to Helga in a heartbeat. She repeated the events of earlier that evening to him.

"And they didn't call Salazar out?"

The blonde witch shook her head and wiped her eyes sniffing.

"Why on earth not?"

"They don't know..."

"They. Don't. Know? The ENTIRE castle knows apart from Salazar and Snape!"

This caused a small smile to break out on her face,

"Well we'll just need to see to that then, won't we?"

Bill looked down at her,

"You have a plan?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but we'll need to call in some help..." She led him back to the couch where they discussed their scheme long into the night.

"So essentially we're running a sort of backwards intervention?" Draco looked up from the hastily thrown together diagrams and plans.

"Instead of breaking them up, we're pushing them together." Helga clarified the following morning for the room of recruits, the twins, Sirius, Remus, Charlie and Draco,

"Merlin knows that someone has to, other wise it will take the next hundred years for them notice!" She crossed her arms in front of her,

"So are you all in?"

Remus looked up from the plans in his hand and shared a quick nod with Draco,

"Yes, we're in."

The tiny woman grinned,

"So first thing is then, Fred, George, if you position yourselves by the..."

Fred and George hurried down the corridor towards their position,

"So, you got everything that we need?"

"For phase two?"

"Yeah."

Fred patted the loaded bag he was carrying over one of his shoulders,

"And then some!"

They hopped the banister and sprinted on.

"So it's just a matter of sticking this wire here and...Tah Dah!" Remus stepped back from his handy work.

"Looks good, Mooney."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Remus winked up at his partner as he collected the tool box.

"Just the floos to catch next?"

"Affirmative."

"And then sit back and watch the pretty explosions!" Sirius rubbed his hands together in glee.

"You don't find it remotely funny that it was the six of us they called in for this job?"

"Not until you referred to it as this 'job', but now I get what you mean! It's kinda hilarious!"

"Watch it, Remus has sorted the trick steps already."

"How can you tell?"

"I should be shot if I can't recognise his style by now..." Draco pulled his wand from the holster in his waistcoat.

"Now break a leg."

The twins heard a loud crash followed by a dull yowl from the other side of the building,

"Poor Charlie..."

"Yeah, Helga didn't understand what she'd done when she suggested the two of them come up with a reason they'd need a pain potion..."

They finished attaching the violent looking springs of foliage around the exits and entryways around the dungeons.

"That should about do it, you think?"

They turned and ran to the next station.

"Steps?"

"Check!"

"Floos?"

"Check!"

"What sounds like a mortally injured Charlie?"

Sirius sniggered at this one,

"Check again. What that boy goes through... good thing he's..."

"What, robust?" Remus chuckled.

"I was going for built like a brick shit house and can bounce, but hey!"

"Want to see if we can find a safe distance to watch from?"

"Sounds like a plan, love."

They linked arms and walked off down the corridor, Sirius swinging the toolbox as they went.

Draco sprinted down to Severus's suite and banged hard on the door, maybe he had been a little liberal with that spell that had sent Charlie flying. Ah, well. All for a good cause. Severus opened the door a questioning look on his face,

"And how can I be of assistance to you this..."

"Charlie fell down the stairs! Something's happened to his leg, we need a pain potion while we wait for Pomfrey!"

Severus quickly collected a vial and together they made their way to the bottom of the staircase,

"Now, Draco, did he fall or was he pushed? That is the question."

The blond pulled a face behind his one time mentor's back,

"Don't be pedantic, Severus, this isn't really the time."

They rounded the corner together to find Charlie still hanging around in a heap at the bottom of the steps, as Poppy started in from the opposite direction. She was here too soon. Draco looked up to catch Sirius's eye who stood up at the top of the staircase and jerked his head towards the mediwitch. Sirius Black hopped onto the banister, slid down, then ran and tackled the woman, scooping her up over his shoulder and running off down the corridor with her. Remus cast a casual silencing spell on her from his hiding place by the statue of the one eyed witch. Severus didn't seem to have noticed,

"Did Black just vault the banister there?", well maybe he had noticed that bit.

But as the potions master knelt down to help Charlie, everyone was in position.

Seeing everything was as it should be Remus jogged off to find Salazar, who should have been just coming down from tea with Helga. Remus heard him coming down the corridor and turned slowing down to a hesitant walk as he waited for the next victim to catch up.

"Oh, Hello Remus." The lycanthrope indulged in a wicked grin before turning back towards The other wizard,

"Hello, Salazar. Walk with you?"

"Of, course, I was just on my way down to see Poppy." Good luck with that, thought Remus, it could be a while before she's found again if the way Sirius ran off was anything to go by.

"I hear she got called out on something, couldn't be sure though, you know castle gossip." He laughed. Salazar smiled and nodded.

"That should be you all sorted up Charlie." Severus stood and dusted himself down. The break hadn't been bad, and was well within his abilities to heal, well within Draco's too, but he wasn't going to question.

"Thank you so much Severus." Charlie smiled as he supported himself with an arm around Draco's shoulders as they hobbled off.

"I better get a good reward for that one..." He hissed in Draco's ear.

"Don't worry about that, Charlie, you will be." He pecked his lover on the cheek and led him off.

"So did Poppy tell you why she needed you down in the infirmary?" Remus made polite conversation with his prey. The Founder frowned.

"No, not really. Helga passed on the message actually, so I'm presuming it's not that urgent or I would have been sought out personally..."

Remus' inner voice grumbled while he smiled, I'd say that sorting all this out is urgent- urgent for the rest of the castle's sanity!

"Well, I hope nothing is wrong anyway..."

Maybe sending a man who's love interest had almost died recently down on a false errand to the hospital wing wasn't one of their better ideas.

"Everything will be okay, she'll probably be trying to rope you into doing more work down there helping her out!" Just need to get him on the stairs, there we are! Remus turned and smiled kindly at the Slytherin who suddenly looked very worried, before decking it into Remus' trick step. The lycanthrope bolted for the nearest exit.

You'll thank me later, he cringed as he heard the yowl of pain which can only be associated with one's shin connecting with marble at force.

If Salazar knew anything about guns he would swear someone had just shot his leg off. His next thought was that he had been tricked, but the trick made no sense, nevertheless the werewolf would pay! The pain subsided and he regained the ability to breathe. Next plan of action he decided would be to to get up and... Oh No. That was NOT funny. He shook his head and tried again to get up. No. He let out a slightly hysterical giggle. No. You see this situation would suggest that his leg was stuck in the step. A trick step, to be precise. There would be pain in the sandy haired man's future. LOTS of pain. Salazar scowled and huffed. Before throwing his head back and screaming.

"FUGGAR!"

Severus stopped midstep, spun and headed back in the direction he had just come from, towards the staircase in the entrance hall. He only knew one person who ran their curses together, so unless it was a habit that had suddenly caught on and no one had had told him again (though he sincerely doubted it) then Salazar was also having some issues with stairs today.

On reaching the foot of the stairs he looked up to see the Founder desperately attempting to rescue his leg from the step which had captured it to just above his knee.

"Would you like some help with that?" He called up.

The reply he received was in the form of a look of a man possessed.

"I'll take that as a yes. Don't pull at it any more you'll make it worse."

Salazar looked up at him where he had stopped beside him and huffed, leaning back a bit trying to perch in a more comfortable position in this contortion he had been forced into.

"And you know this how?"

Severus pushed up the sleeves of his robes and perched on the step below the offending one trying to suss out the best course of action.

"Well, you see, I should probably have some sort of degree or certificate in getting people out of this thing" he poke the step cautiously near Salazar's leg.

"Well I don't need to to ask you if you come here often then, do I?" The trapped wizard pulled a face at his would be rescuer, who laughed.

"Once had to fish a first year out who had got stuck in it up to his waist." Severus informed matter of factly.

"How the hell...?"

"Jumping down the stairs. Apparently he had cleared about six steps before attempting to land on this one and disappearing up to waist in in. Was told it was very funny to watch."

Salazar gave a confused/worried frown as he pictured the accident.

Next thing he knew someone had scooped under his arms from behind,

"One three concentrate and pull." Severus informed.

Salazar nodded and did his utmost to both concentrate and not turn beetroot.

"One, Two Three. PULL!"

Salazar was jolted free of the step and kneed himself in the face.

"Are you okay?" The taller wizard leaned down to help him up as Salazar clutched the side of his face,

"How come I had been trying that for ages and then you come along, do the exact same thing and I get out?" He was outraged.

"What can I say? I have the knack."

"The knack?"

"Yes, I have the knack, you lack the knack, hence the being marooned in the step. No knack."

"Now you're just taking the piss!"

They walked down through the corridor to the dungeons together, well one walked the other limped, but refused assistance.

"I'm telling you! That's what it is! I thought it had been fixed anyway?"

"Hey, I didn't even know it was there!"

"You built this place!" Severus laughed

"Oh, you are NOT blaming this on me!" Salazar laughed back, realising how much fun he was actually having, and how awkward it didn't seem. Well that was until Severus pushed him into the wall anyway.

"What the hell?" Salazar Pulled himself back up to his feet, pissed off. Severus motioned for him to stay where he was from his hiding place at the other side of the corridor and pointed to the ceiling, where a sprig of Mistletoe growled down at them.

"O...K?" Salazar looked up at it, not sure whether to be mortified or disgusted. It must have shown on his face as Severus clarified that it was indeed possessed Mistletoe.

"We need to keep an eye out if we're going to get back without incident, I'll report it when I get back to my office." Both men pondered the notion of an 'incident' and whether that would really be such a bad thing after all.

"Why would it be such a bad thing, it's just a plant?"

"A plant that can move of its own accord, and has a tendency to smother any escapees in their sleep?"

"Oh. Right..."

"Watch, there!"

Salazar side shuffled past a particularly evil looking cutting before looking back down the way they came... and in front of them. His eyes widened and the colour drained from his face.

"Severus," He whispered faintly, "They've followed us..." Severus looked up to where the other wizard pointed and gaped, beginning to back up against the wall following Salazar's lead.

"I think they're taking on tactical formations!" Salazar scooted into an alcove, starting to fumble around looking for a passage, this would be a really good time for a secret passage.

"They're closing in, enough room for two to hide in there?"

Salazar looked out from the alcove the walls, floor and ceiling were a mess of green,

"I don't think hiding together would be a good idea..."

"You are not leaving me out here to fight them off on my own!" Severus' eyes were both dangerous and pleading, "That would be really unsporting!"

"Fine!" Salazar scooted along a bit to let the other wizard squeeze in.

"Any luck finding a passage?"

A small dieing sound was all he received as reply as the smaller wizard continued his futile search.

"Any a hole in the wall? A loose rock? Merlin! Anything?"

Salazar spun round, or as much as he was able to in the confines of the alcove,

"I am doing my best..." He hissed low and dangerously.

There was a high pitched sniggering from above them.

As one they slowly craned their necks up to see what it was. The toothy Mistletoe sniggered menacingly.

"Take it you weren't watching the exit then..."

"That would be a no..."

"And now we're going to be eaten alive by a horde of possessed sniggering Mistletoe."

"Affirmative."

"Well it was very nice to meet you Severus Snape."

"I would say the same of you, Salazar Slytherin, an honour, if you will." He made a mock bow, or as much as the space allowed for.

"Well they're getting closer." There were four sprigs now above them.

"Merlin, could they not just kill us already? Or are they waiting for old age to take us instead?"

Salazar sighed and tried to shift a bit,

"I don't know, but I think my leg just went to sleep."

"You really should not have got up this morning."

"I'm beginning to think the same myself now. Would have saved a lot of bother!" He chuckled.

He rested his head against the wall, then looked back, catching Severus' eye. He took a deep breath. Fuck it, he thought, in for a knut in for a galleon. If there was nothing in it then at least this could be brushed off as one horrible big misadventure.

"I say we humour them."

Severus snapped to,

"What did you say?"

"I said, I say we humour them, the Mistletoe."

"Mistletoe sympathiser!"

Salazar chuckled,

"Seriously. My leg is killing me, no one has come by to save us, and this is by no stretch of the imagination how I intended to die, devoured by festive shrubbery."

"Fair enough."

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry, I thought I was supposed to be the deaf one?"

"I thought you'd kick up a fuss..."

"Hey, death by festive shrubbery is not how I want to go either!"

"Well fine then!"

"Fine!"

"Okay!"

"Yes!"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"So?"

Severus huffed and ducked a little to reach his companions lips. A soft, barely there brush of skin, and pulled back. Looked up.

"They're still there, Bloody perverted things!" He turned back to Salazar. He hadn't realised how close they still were, or how wonderfully green the other wizard's eyes were, Green with tiny flecks of amber. And how those eyes looked at him. Severus was sure his heart had stopped.

Salazar stepped closer, until their chests touched bringing a hand up to the back of Severus' head as he turned his head and pressed a kiss back against those lips. He was sure that the potions master would feel his heart trying to escape from his chest it was beating so fast, his head left to light. He made to pull away, but strong arms encircled his waist and lips began to move against his in bliss. He brought his other hand up to join its mate tangled in inky black hair. He no longer felt the need to run, this was as natural as breathing. Lips parted and tongues danced, hesitant at first, but slowly growing in courage. When they pulled apart and blushed at each other, still in one another's arms, foreheads together, neither noticed that the hordes that had chased them there where gone.

Final section of this was written to Jonsi- sinking friendships.

Peace love and I'm off to sit in a dark room and be smug with myself for that wee bit of fluff.

x


	15. Chapter 15

Author Note- This Chapter is brought to you through a Maoam induced haze. I ask for your forgiveness now! I've been really looking forward to this chapter ever since I came up with the plot for it about 6 months ago (Yes, I know it's taken me too long- I'm sorry TT_TT ). It is the introduction of one of my favourite characters EVER! (Apart from Severus and Remus of course)

I hope this lives up to expectations!

MBC and Maoam industries.

Editor's Note- I've wanted this chapter since I heard about it. Sorry again for the late update, Bill is dead :'(

Chapter 14

Written to – My Chemical Romance – Blood.

Placebo - Bright Lights

"So have you spoken to... you know...?" Charlie shoved his hands into his pockets as he and Draco headed towards the Great hall for breakfast.

"Things haven't exactly been stable enough recently for me to get in touch. I haven't even got one of the letters through recently."

"How have you been running all the projects then, on your own?" The red haired man stopped and looked confused. Draco smiled sweetly,

"You underestimate me, love."

There was no noise in the Great Hall apart form the soft clink of cutlery on crockery and the gentle mumble of half tired conversation. That was until there was a resounding crash from down the corridor. Everyone stopped eating and looked up at each other, confused, until they were jolted by yet another crash, quickly followed by three more.

"It the warded doors! Something's coming!"

Dumbledore shot up form his seat,

"Defensive positions!" He roared and everyone took position.

An eerie silence drew out as they waited for the final crash of the Great Hall doors.

Draco tensed in his half crouch, listening to the sounds of the hall breathing, not a shuffle was heard as no one dared move in case they were the one caught unawares when the bomb finally dropped.

Then there was the final crash.

The room exploded in plumes of colour, dust and smoke as spells, curses and hexes were all thrown towards the intruder.

Then the silence fell again.

The Order and their friends all pulled up straight and looked about them as the smoke cleared, a few on the outskirts of their formation holding rank in case it was a trap.

The smoke began to clear revealing a lone figure in the doorway completely unharmed.

Lucius Malfoy raised a questioning eyebrow, arms crossed over his chest and smirked.

The wands all flew up again and The Light began to move in.

"Oh, put your Fucking wand down! He's YOUR spy!"

Dumbledore promptly lower his wand and secured it back inside his robes. As did the majority of the rest of the tables, uncomfortably falling back from their defensive positions to their seats, an awkward silence falling. Salazar looked around the hall,

"So who is he?" Severus turned round from the spectacle to Slytherin,

"Draco's father, he was a spy alongside myself, if he's here now that means he's been busted and we're down to one in the enemy ranks. A good one, but one alone all the same. Not good." Salazar bit his lip and watched the blond long haired man, it was a miracle, really, that he hadn't picked up on the family resemblance straight away, the son had slightly different features, but only slightly, if not for the different hair lengths they could easily be mistaken for twins.

"Father, what exactly are you doing here?" Draco pulled out a seat for his father then sat back down himself.

"Making sure, you're watering the pot plants. Really Draco, you and I both know the only circumstances under which I would return here." He pulled out the napkin from it's holder on the place setting which had appeared before him and settled in on his lap. Draco sighed and he too sorted his napkin and prepared to eat again,

"Do you really think this was the best time to show up, though?"

"Well, if I had turned up at lunch then my grand entrance would not have been so grand with fewer people, and dinner really leaves things to late on in the day to sort anything out. 'Only dull people are brilliant at breakfast' I am the exception that proves the rule." Draco smiled and shook his head despite himself,

"You know that's not going to get you out of telling me what happened."

"I was aware of that. But I tell fuck-wit over there nothing." He looked over to where Dumbledore sat, watching him expectantly. The elder Malfoy tilted his head to one side and smiled, before turning back to his bacon,

"Now, that, Draco, is what an absolute tool looks like."

Author note 2- I know you're all gonna be pissy cause it was so short but you got two in one week so hey! When you're powered by reviews and no one bothers then what can you do?

R&R

x


	16. Chapter 16

Author Note- I have no excuses so I'm not even going to try and make any. Please Read review and enjoy. Thankyou to everyone to has continued to enjoy and support my story.

Well on with the show!

NOW WITH THE CORRECT PAGE BREAKS!

chapter 15

Draco finished sorting the loose leaves of paper into their corresponding folders and slipped them into his briefcase, securing the individual pockets and slots before replacing the top, locking and warding. He tucked it back into it's proper place, the false section of the huge antique desk and sighed, dusting non existent lint from his slacks and stood, beginning to pace.

"You'll be going to visit your father then?" Charlie raised an eyebrow, a recently acquired habit from his soon to be spouse, from where he lay starfished out face first on their bed. He had watched the whole prior ordeal and recognised the anxious preparation dance.

"Are you sure it's okay that I tell him?" Draco rung his hands and fidgeted.

"I've told my parents and my brothers, apart from Ron, but that only because we still don't know the deal with his scatty sometimes girlfriend, besides, he's your only family member apart from,"

this time it was Charile's turn to fidget,

"and well we don't know how that's going to work out, and maybe your dad could still get a message out if the worst comes to the..."

"SHUT UP! It will all be fine. I can't deal with any pessimism on the subject. and for Merlin's sake NEVER say ANYTHING along those lines to dad, I don't think he could handle that on top of everything else..."

The blond scrubbed at his face until he felt Charlie's arms wrap around him.

"You're right, I forgot it was 'Fearless Leader' we were talking about," he tipped Draco's head up and saw grey eyes swim, he kissed the tip of his love's nose and grinned,

"'Never give up, never surrender', right?'

OoooooooO

Salazar sat on the couch, his feet tucked beneath him, hands round a mug of hot chocolate. The fire crackled in the background. Severus was in the other room trying to retrieve a book that apparently he should read, because it would be to his tastes. So it'll be potions, darkspells, or dark potions that required the incantation of darkspells. He hoped that Severus might be able to see a little deeper than that, but it was still very early of course, so he wasn't going to hold his breath, Salazar Slytherin didn't hold his breath for anything.

Severus returned holding a book, he passed it over and sat back down in his spot.

OoooooO

"You came."

"Of course I came"

Lucius looked up from the files he had been reading.

"I see you've been keeping things ticking over nicely in our absence." He smiled proudly holding the papers up a little higher to show his meaning.

"You know I'm not here for a board meeting dad."

The elder blond's smile lost a few degrees of it's brightness.

"I know, I was just trying to start this off on a happier note..." with a wave of his hand he dismissed the paper to Merlin knows where.

"You need to show me how to do that... besides, it's not all bad news!" Draco was indignant.

With that Lucius was out his chair and ushering his son towards the overstuffed couch, he grinned wildly,

"I can't believe you're actually going to tell me! When I noticed the concealment charm I was sure you were just going to leave it at that, I..."

"So you already know..." Draco was crestfallen.

"I always saw it coming, you have to admit, for those in the know this has been in the pipeline for a while... Oh! For Merlin's sake! Show me the ring that that bruiser managed to win over my only child with!"

He stared intently at his son's left had, grin still splitting his face in two. Draco dropped the concealment and his father gasped taking his hand, pulling it towards him for a closer look.

"Merlin, it's beautiful Draco..." He turned the hand slightly so that the blue opal in the centre caught the light,

"Well I'd marry him if he offered me this!"

By this point the younger blond was also grinning,

"I think there would be someone who wouldn't be to chuffed to hear you say that!"

"Egh, they'd take one look at this beautiful sparkly thing and understand fully why I had to do it."

He continued to shift the ring slightly from side to side, the light from the fire causing tiny reflections to dance along the walls. Lucius set his son's hand back down on the younger man's lap with a slight pat,

"I suppose we should probably deal with the less cheerful aspects of our meeting now, shouldn't we?"

When the two mens' faces met their smiles were gone.

OoooooO

Salazar rolled the crystal tumbler between his hands. They were in Severus's rooms and they had been enjoying a spot of good Firewhiskey by the fire after a long days potion brewing. That was until had remarked on how interested he was in the new innovations in potions development since he had last worked in the field which had resulted in in Severus leaving their cosy little moment in search of some text or other that he was sure that Salazar would find "Most fascinating" He was rather pleased with the change in recent events, that is, the cosy moments not the ex-spy's sudden departure from the couch. It was a wonderful shift in pace and his heart raced whenever they got a chance to spend some time alone together which wasn't devoted to work, they had their fair share of awkward moments, as was to be expected he supposed seeing as they were two men used to many solitary working hours surrounded by poisons and other solutions both benevolent and less so. But it was theirs and he could only hope that with a little time and care it could be something truly remarkable.

OooooooO

'I'm glad you're no longer there.'

'It leaves us with only one spy left , Draco, after losing Severus and myself. It has the bonus of also leaving that lunatic in charge of the 'Light' side blind. Though I do worry.'

'Why?' Draco pushed himself more upright in the chair he had been lounging in as they caught up.

' "His Lordship" claimed that I was discovered from the inside... which suggests that one of the old coot's lackies doesn't quite have their Gryffindor loyalty pinned to the right place.'

'You don't think it could be-'

'No. It's not one of ours. When I say we only have one spy left, I mean there is only one member of our organisation left still within Voldemorts clutches and you know fine well where his loyalty-'

'Father you know fine well I would never suggest such a thing!' Draco was out of his seat in outrage and paced towards the fire. He crossed his arms holding himself tight before turning back around.

'How is-'

'The last time I saw him he was keeping his cover well.'

'Well that's good. Wait. What do you mean "keeping his cover well"? '

Lucius sighed, steepling his fingers before looking to his son, now crouched beside his chair.

'He volunteered to be the one to "show me the exit" as it were' he watched the young man's face contort in rage, pain and betrayal. He reached reached out and brushed away a strand of hair over his son's ear,

'It was the most compassionate thing he could do, Draco, and the safest one for retaining his position.'

Draco wormed free,

'Compassionate?! Pomphrey showed me the records!'

'She had no right.'

'I would hardly call THAT compassionate!'

'They were superficial wounds Draco, and he took Fenir's place played the spurned lover very well. We should be proud.'

Draco slumped into his seat. If Fenir had been involved thing would have ended very differently.

'I don't know about proud but-'

'Exchange our places and think of how difficult it would be. He saved me. That beast would not have gone as easily on me as he hand on that dear pup of ours.' He tried to smile to lighten the moment but they both knew it had been too close this time.

OoooooO

'I found it!'

Severus returned to the livingroom with the book he had been searching for, he felt bad for his sudden dash from their discussion, he refused to call it running away but things had been beginning to slowly heat up a notch between them the longer the firewhiskey had to work into their systems and he had felt a desperate urge to just clear his head, get a breath of fresh air as it were. It wasn't that he didn't like Salazar, quite the opposite in fact. He wanted this all to work out, to all go well so very much. But his complete social ineptitude had other ideas. Students he could handle, Merlin, even Death Eaters he could get around but this sort of emotional investment just made his head feel like a lump of lead. if he wasn't spilling acid down himself (very nearly Salazar but he had managed a feat involving some flailing and had ended up covered instead) or tripping himself up. Yes, apparently when strolling with salazar his feet grew five sizes and fought back against him.

He handed the other potions master the book. He hoped that he did find it interesting after all that. Then he sat down on the far edge of the couch.

He watched Salazar place his tumbler down on the side and turn the book over in his hands before having a quick flick through the pages, skim reading here and there his face losing it's scepticism which had initially worried the other man.

'This looks very interesting Severus.'

Salazar said placing it on the table beside his drink,

'Although I would have been more than happy if we had just shared a kiss instead.' His face coloured as he said it but Severus understood one of them had to broach the subject and now the ball was in his court so to speak.

He shifted closer on the couch a little. And then a little closer again.

'I don't bite, Severus.' Salazar said watching the other man edge along the couch,

'Well not unless you ask really nicely anyway...'

Severus slowly looked up at this, eyebrow threatening to take off. Salazar flushed deep red.

'I know I can't believe I just said that either. Can we pretend it never happened? You know I really liked that book where did I put it?' He started looking around panicked. Severus lost his battle with the giggles and burst out laughing leaning into the back of the couch to hold himself upright. Salazar looked back to his companion who by this point was shaking and had tears threatening to roll down his face he was laughing so hard. The Founder chuckled and soon enough was leaned in against the couch in fits of laughter as well.

OoooooooooO

Draco returned to his and Charlie's suite.

'How'd it go?' The red haired man looked up from the parchments he had been flicking through while sitting by the fire, feet balanced on the edge of the coffee table.

'It went well I...It went well I guess...' Draco tried to give him a little smile. Charlie dumped the papers and got up wrapping his broad arms round the slighter man Draco's head tucked under his chin.

'It's gonna be okay sweetheart. He's tough as rocks that one.' He pulled away slightly brushed stray strands of hair off the blond's face. He knew right away where the issue lay. Pressed a kiss against his forehead.

'I mean who is the only person who's ever managed to flip me in judo?'

'Papa.' Draco smiled fondly.

'Exactly, Angel, now come over and sit with me on the couch and explain exactly what the hell you're father is meaning in these plans and diagrams of his...' He led Draco to the couch and they curled up together on the couch , pouring over the information for the next job.

OooooooooooO

They lay against the back of the couch, Salazar's head resting gently against Severus' s as they tried to regain the ability to breathe.

'Wow.' Severus chuckled, 'I still can't believe you-'

Salazar delivered a quick punch to his arm not moving from his spot,

'I thought I told you not to speak of what happened!'

Severus sighed, he was quite comfy here now. Why couldn't all their interactions be as easy as just sitting here now, not painfully awkward in the slightest. He must have voiced this out loud as his companion replied,

'We have been acting like first year Hufflepuffs haven't we.' He reached up to play with a strand of the other man's hair, but frowned,

'Am I playing with your hair or mine?'

Severus chuckled,

'Honestly? I have no idea.'

He turned his head and looked up at him from where he was curled up on the couch, craning his neck slightly to press a kiss against the side of Salazar's mouth. Pulling back a little Salazar smiled softly and ducked down to press their lips back together, taking Severus's bottom lip between his own and deepening the kiss without much need for persuasion.

The textbook could go stuff itself.


	17. Chapter 17

Author note- Okay this chapter is gonna be super short and was always gunna be super short which means I might get it out to you today *crosses fingers* the next one will take a bit of time cause it's got some heavy Sal/Sev action in it and I'm awful at life so want to take the time to do it justice (ie rewrite the entire thing a minimum of 4 times)

Chapter 17

Harry woke up sheets drenched in sweat he could still see the images flashing through his minds eye. The tell tale sign that what had just transpired, what was actually transpiring was no nightmare, but another one of the visions sent through his link with Voldemort. He heaved his trembling form from the bed pulling a robe roughly round himself and rushing out the room feet still bare. the phantom screams and wailing in his ears disorienting him as he tried to direct himself towards Dumbledore's office. If he got there quickly then they could dispatch the Order to the scene and hopefully some could be saved.

He braced himself against the wall as he rounded the corner as a particularly vivid flash came over him, _a mental gauntleted hand dragging a little girl by her mousey hair through what looked like the main street of a small village the girl who couldn't be older than five or six was a mess of tears, mud and blood her arms struggled uselessly to grasp at the cobbles of the ground beneath her the bottom of her nightie was a damp red ruin, her legs were gone. Further down the street she was dragged before her tiny body was heaved up by the hair and thrown onto a great bonfire at the crossroads the sounds of screams were deafening. _Harry threw up. Tears pouring down his face as he made a stumbling sprint towards the office up the spiral staircase, hammering on the door.

Dumbledore opened the door calmly,

'And what brings you to my office at this time of night?' noticing the state the boy was in he sighed heavily to himself, when was this stupid child going to learn.

'Come in come in my boy!' He ushered Harry into a seat before his desk and situation himself on the opposing side. The boy stank of fear and vomit. He resisted the urge to show his disgust outwardly.

'There's been an attack! The Order needs to be called! There was this little girl! And, and a whole pile of bodies, they were burning them. They had torn off her legs!' He forced down the feeling of impending illness again he had to save those that he still could,

'We need to get out there! It's still going on! We can save some of them still! It was horrific professor! We have to stop them!' The young man was out of his chair now and pacing,

'Professor! Why are you just sitting there! If we don't go now IT WILL BE TOO LATE!'

'We will stop them Harry. But not tonight.' Dumbledore lent back in his chair. When were people going to learn that he had no interest in chasing after every little baby's sob story. Harry froze and just stared at him.

'They. Are. Killing. Children!' He didn't understand what the professor was saying. He was overtired and in shock, clearly he was hearing things wrong.

'Collateral damage, my boy. Not our concern. Charging out to the middle of nowhere isn't going to further the Light sides cause any.'

'COLLATERAL DAMAGE?! These are PEOPLE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!' Harry exploded.

Dumbledore gave a put upon sigh, he had been woken up for this? Idiot simpleton child didn't get it at all. And all that red-faced blubbering mess, covered in all sorts of nasty body fluids. Disgusting.

'I am aware of what we're talking about, my boy, and I must ask you in future not to bother me at this time of night unless you actually have something of importance to tell me.'

Harry felt himself ushered out the door. He collapsed to the floor outside. What had just happened? He didn't understand. They were torturing and killing those people! But they weren't going to go help them? He wrapped his arms around himself and rocked. His head was pounding, felt like it was going to collapse in on itself.

_ The bonfire grew higher and higher at the night went on. The smell of burning flesh drifter out for miles around where the tiny village had once stood. Glass littered the ground and the streets flowed red. The screams were begining to die down as the last inhabitants lost the fights for their lives. The only things remaining were the smoking heap and the crowd of creatures in heavy black robes._

Author Note2-Told you it would be short. Don't think I could write a lot of that kind of thing. Much prefer fluff and humour but the plot needed it. Two chapters in a day though!

Got the outlines for the next chapter mostly fleshed out! hopefully have it out to you soon!


End file.
